Pokémon: Ultimate Legend: Orange Archipelago
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: A brandnew adventure, with lots of battles and travel. I hope you enjoy this fanfic ;
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Arquipelago"

Chapter 1 – Eating Trouble:

**I'm not the biggest fan of the anime, but I loved the episodes of this season when I was a child and so, I decided to make this fanfic in honor of it. Hope you enjoy ;)**

At a port, near New Bark Town:

"Is everything ready?" Brendan asked to Jane and the others, to make sure they wouldn't forget anything.

"Relax, we have everything ready. I brought a map with me, so we can know which islands are we." Luna said, showing a scrolled map.

"Then? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sunny said, quite enthusiastic, pushing everyone into the high speed ferry. Before anyone could protest, the doors had already closed. It didn't take longer than 10 minutes to reach the first island: Hamlin Island.

At Hamlin Island (quite obviously):

"What time is it?" asked Jane, noticing the sun setting.

"If my clock's working, a quarter to seven PM." Brendan answered, looking at his Poké Dicer's digital clock.

"We better find a restaurant. I'm starving." Sunny said, holding his stomach. They went into the city, in search for a restaurant to eat dinner. The went through the city, spotting what it seemed to be a peaceful society. Pokémons and Humans were completely peaceful. Sunny looked towards Luna, seeing her smile and blush slightly. "You seem happy."

"This is my homeregion. I used to travel from island to island, and I always liked this one." Luna confessed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the familiar scent, and smiling. Then, she stopped walking, with and remembered something. "Guys, I know a place where we can eat!"

After 5 minutes walking:

"Here it is." Luna said, pointing towards a traditional wood-made building, Japanese style, with a big sign saying "Orange Plates". They entered the restaurant, entering a huge yellow room, with 15 black tables and people sat around them. The tables were actually grills.

"Yōkoso!" a tall man with grey hair, wearing a traditional working kimono, almost yelled, saying welcome. "How many are going to be eating tonight?"

"5, please."

"Right this away." The man lead the way to Brendan and the others, and they sat down around the grill on comfortable pillows. "As soon as you know what you're going to eat, just ring this bell." The man explained, leaving a bell on the table and handed us five menus.

"Hmm… What's the Far-Fetched Noodles?" Brendan asked, not recognizing the dish.

"I don't know. I don't come here for almost a full year. I do remember that the food was delicious."

"I want the Triple-Hot-Flaming Noodles. Seems tasty." Sunny said, deciding his meal.

"The Far-Fetched Noodles called my attention."

"Hey, Jane, wanna share the Sushi course with me?"

"Sure, Luna."

"I'll take the Fried Double Love Curry Rice." Lion declared. Then, he moved to the page of the drinks, in order to choose his. "What if we ask for two liters of this Cherry-Tirim Drink?"

"It's cheaper than everyone asking for a can of soda, so… yeah." Brendan ringing the bell. The man then came again, with a little block of notes.

"What's your order?"

"A course of Sushi, one Far-Fetched Noodles, a Fried Double Love Curry Rice, and a Triple-Hot-Flaming Noodles. For drink, we want two liters of Cherry-Tirim Drink." Brendan explained. The man took note of the order and went to the kitchen to get the food. After two minutes, the man returned, with two bowls of raw noodles and one of rice. Plus, a medium-sized tray with multiple pieces of sushi and a little bowl with soy sauce in front of Jane and Luna. Then he put the big glass filled with a red-pinkish juice onto the table. Brendan, Lion, and Sunny put their dishes onto the grill, and turned it on, frying the food. Luna and Jane went ahead and started eating the sushi.

"This is pretty good." Jane said, appreciating the food. Brendan, Sunny and Lion then took their food into plates and started to eat.

"Amazing flavor!" Brendan said.

"Whoa, I tasted a lot of hot food, but nothing is as hot as this one." Sunny said, pouring juice into his glass and drinking it as fast as possible, calming down the spice on his mouth.

"There's good curry, and curry that it's good. But this surpasses everything." Lion said, appreciating his curry with rice.

"Are you enjoying the food?" the waiter asked, checking up on them.

"It's delicious. What's in these noodles?" Brendan asked, preparing to take another bite.

"Pieces of fried Farfetch'd." Brendan snapped and dropped his chopsticks. Everyone then became bit wide-eyed.

"Excuse me, I have to take a drink." Sunny said, taking another sip from the drink.

"What's in the juice, anyway?" Luna asked, curious.

"Juice of Cherrim." Sunny immediately spit the sip he had in his mouth. The poor target was Luna. Luna glared at Sunny and cleaned the juice out of her face.

"I'm afraid to ask about this Sushi." Jane said, eating her favorite kind of sushi that was present on the tray.

"It seems that you like the Milotic Scale Sushi. Not to mention the Feebas Tailfin Sushi." Jane sweatdropped, and began to stare at the pieces of sushi. "The others are of Magikarp fins, Gyarados scales, and Mantine Antenna." Luna joined Jane in the staring.

"What about my noodles?" Sunny asked.

"It has multiple pieces of imported Tepig, Pignite, and Emboar."

"And what's in this curry?"

"Pieces of Tauros and Miltank. Oops, sorry, I have to go. See ya."

A moment of silent surrounded them, and an emo wave formed around them.

"I have a Cherrim, this is simply wrong." Sunny said, staring at the juice.

"How do you think I feel? I just ate Gyarados. Now I won't be able to even face him." Luna said.

"What about me? Milotic will glare at me forever." Jane said.

"Guys." Lion called everyone's attention. "This is simply wrong. Let's just leave." Lion said, putting his curry to the side. He picked up his wallet and began to count the money he needed to pay his share. Everyone nodded and started doing the same.

"The check, please." Brendan said, calling the waiter's attention.

That same night, about half an hour later:

"Let's put that behind our backs." Brendan started. "Let's go take the night ferry. We could camp on a nearby island."

"I actually know one place." Luna said, using her map to show the place.

After a boat ride:

"Welcome to Tarroco Island!" Luna said, as they reached an island, mainly with forest area, and a beach. The group decided to camp at the beach. But, in the next day, they would get a surprise.

**What will happen in the next day? Will you continue to red this? You do know that no Pokémon were harmed in the production in this chapter (just so I don't have any lawsuits in my house)? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Arquipelago"

Chapter 2 – Beach Adventures:

**Since when is there an island without a beach? (PS: My Poké Highschool fanfic is delayed, so, to my usual readers, hope you don't mind waiting a bit longer).**

At Tarroco Island:

"Yaaaaaaawwwn…" Jane said, waking up in her tent, next to Luna. Luna was still asleep. Jane came out of the tent, to stretch her muscles, and so she could check on the sleeping Pokémons. Gliscor was hanging on a tree, upside down, holding a branch by the tail. Wartortle, Relicant and Sharpedo were sleeping in the water, shaken by the calm waves. Togekiss, Blissey, Shuckle and Vespiquen were all sleeping next to each other. Rhyperior, Dragonite, Electivire and Magmortar were sleeping with mean looks at each other, since they fought until they fell asleep in the previous night. Aggron, Charizard, Rampardos, Gardevoir, Metang, Riolu, Donphan, Hariyama, Heracross and Bayleef were sleeping around the boy's tent. As for Banette and Chimecho, Chimecho was chiming on a tree next to Gliscor, spreading a relaxing sound, as Banette was still sleeping, from trying to scare everyone he could. Brendan and he's Pokémons were nowhere to be found. Jane started to worry, and checked and noticed the sun was already shining brightly. It was probably around 11 AM. "Brendan! Where are you?"

"Over here." Brendan said, not too far away. He was near the beach, observing a swarm of Tentacruel. Next to him were Raichu, Ambipom, Tyrogue, Floatzel, Azumaril and Blastoise.

"Uh? Where are Sceptile and the others?"

"Lucario and the others, I sent them to the training areas again. As for Sceptile, Tyranitar and the others, I sent them to Professor Elm to rest a bit. I decided to maintain Tyrogue and the others, and I decided to add Azumaril and Blastoise to the team, so they could help me study Tentacruels and many other Water-type Pokémons." Brendan explained.

"Azu-Azu!" Azumaril said, in a happy tone, jumpingtowards Jane. Jane caught her and smiled back.

"So cute."

"Blastoise?" Blastoise asked, pointing at himself.

"Yes, you're cute too." Blastoise then smiled at Jane and nodded.

"Float!" Floatzel said, pointing towards the swarm of Tentacruels, that was swimming away.

"Let's follow them!" Brendan said, as Floatzel dove into the water. Then, his floatation device inhaled air and Brendan jumped onto his back. Blastoise and Azumaril hopped into the water and started following the Tentacruels. "Jane, I'll be back in a moment. Go wake up the others." Before Jane could reply, Brendan and his Water-type Pokémons had already got out of sight.

"*Sight…* Unbelievable…. How come he's paying more attention in studying Pokémon than me?" Jane asked, turning around, walking towards the camping site. Ambipom and the other obviously followed her to help her out.

About 20 minutes later:

"*yaaaaawwwwn* What time is it?" Sunny asked, being the last one to wake up.

"11:25 AM." Luna answered, still with a tired look on her face.

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"You're kidding, right?" Jane asked, with a dumbfounded face.

"Anytime earlier then midday, for me, it's early."

You're just like Aggron." Lion said, pointing towards Aggron, which was the only Pokémon still sleeping. Around him were Ambipom, Wartortle and Heracross with some berries. Ambipom was smashing them and Wartortle, along with Heracross, were making funny drawings on him, like circles around his eyes. After making all sort of funny lines, Ambipom, Wartortle and Heracross backed off, laughing silently. Heracross then opened his wings and began buzzing, making a sound loud enough to make Aggron wake up slowly.

"A? Aaaaaaa… Agg? Aggron-Agg?" Agron asked, noticing Ambipom, Wartortle and Heracross rolling on the ground, laughing loudly. Aggron approached Charizard, his oldest friend, and asked what was wrong. Charizard was relaxing, with his eyes closed. When Charizard opened his right eye, to look at Aggron, and the second right after, Charizard was staring at Aggron with a surprised look, sweatdropping. Then, he began to laugh loudly, just like the others.

"Hey, what's with Charizard?" Jane asked, noticing the laughing. She went to see what was wrong, and as soon as she saw Aggron, she started laughing too. Aggron had multiple purple and yellow lines around his eyes and body, including a funny symbol on the forehead. Aggron quickly dashed to the water to see his reflection, and saw the paintings. He became furious and immediately knew who the culprits were. He then began to chase Ambipom, Heracross and Wartortle.

"Sorry for the delay." Brendan said, reaching Jane and the others from the sea, still on top of Floatzel, followed by Blastoise and Azumaril. "The swarm of Tentacruels was kinda hard to follow."

"Dude, what happened to Sceptile and the others?" Sunny asked, stretching his arms, so he could be fully awake.

"Left them at the lab and Training spots. I kept Floatzel so I could swim faster, and since I didn't want any empty spots, I asked for Azumaril and Blastoise." Brendan explained, jumping off of Floatzel's back.

"Then we could go for some swapping, don't you think?" Sunny asked, still in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah. Some of our Pokémons are still tired from the whole thing with Darkrai, so making them rest isn't a bad idea." Lion said, looking at his Pokémons.

"The Poké Centre is right over there. I'll stay here to organize some things." Brendan said, sitting on the large rock, organizing some papers.

Lion's Team after swapping: Riolu, Gardevoir, Torterra, Heracross, Hariyama and Kingdra

Jane's Team after swapping: Wartortle, Rhyperior, Kingler, Gliscor, Seaking and Marshtomp

Luna's Team after swapping: Dragonite, Gorebyss, Gastrodon, Luvdisc, Lickilicky and Vespiquen

Sunny's Team after swapping: Aggron, Charizard, Infernape, Relicanth, Sharpedo and Dewgong

"That was quick." Jane said, returning to the camping site on the beach. Strange was that Brendan and his Pokémons had disappeared. "Uh? Where's Brendan?"

"Over there." Lion said, pointing towards Brendan, wearing only a pair of blue swimming trunks and black swimming glasses. He was in the middle of the ocean, with Azumaril by his side.

"Guys, you should come! The water is great!" Brendan said, waving at them. Then, Blastoise and Floatzel both released a spiral of water from their mouths each, and hit Brendan with them. Brendan was pushed into the water. "Hey! What's with you two?"

"Well… we could relax for a while." Jane said, thinking that it was indeed a good idea.

"I'm not really feeling like it." Sunny said, stretching his arms again. Then, Ambipom and Tyrogue sneaked behind him and pushed him into the water. "Waaah! *splash!* *spit of sea water* Geez, thanks."

After five minutes for changing, Lion was wearing deep blue swimming trunks, Sunny was wearing with and black ones, Luna was wearing a two-piece, yellow bikini, and Jane was wearing a one-piece purple bikini.

"Guys, go on, you can relax too." Lion said, opening his Poké Balls, letting his Pokémons out.

"Ri!" Riolu immediately jumped towards the big rock where Brendan was before.

"Gardevoir…" she didn't think twice before entering the water.

"Hera-cro!" Heracross simply flew towards a tree on the forest and began to eat the sap that was on it.

"Tor… Terra…" Torterra simply fell asleep on the hot sand.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama said, entering the water too.

"King!" Kingdra immediately entered the water too, recalling her natural habitat.

"Don't be shy guys, you too!" Jane threw her Poké Balls into the air, sending her Pokémons into the water, though, Gliscor immediately flew towards the sand, in quite some panic.

"Well, since there's no backing off…" Sunny opened three Poké Balls pointing the water, letting his Sharpedo, Relicanth and Dewgong out on the water. Then, he opened the other three pointing towards the sand, letting Aggron, Infernape and Charizard in "safety" from the water.

"Well, let's not stay behind." Luna said, opening two Poké Balls towards the air, letting her Dragonite and Vespiquen out. Then, she opened her remaining Poké Balls, letting her Pokémons out.

"Sharpedo, no bullying others! Understood?" Sunny asked, making sure Sharpedo wouldn't attack anyone.

"Hey, now that I think of, what if anyone appears in search for Pokémons to catch?" Jane asked.

"Don't worry. In this island it's not permitted to catch wild Pokémons." Luna informed, as she threw water to Jane.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Ok. Gastrodon, use Water Pulse."

"Wait, no!" Jane almost panicked by seeing Luna's pink Gastrodon forming a blue orb in front of her third eye and firing it downwards, making it explode into a huge wave of water. The wave was mostly directed towards Jane, since Luna had hid behind the giant rock. Jane sweatdropped and made a dumbfounded face, as the wave hit her, making her submerge into water.

"Hahahahaha!" Luna said, laughing and pointing at Jane. Jane then came out of the water, with a furious face, shaking her hair so the water would come off.

"If you want to play like that, let's play like that. Seaking, Water Sport!"

"Sea-king!" Seaking jumped out of the water and began to spin, while releasing multiple streams of water towards multiple directions, eventually hitting Luna.

"Calm down girls." Lion said, followed by Kingdra. "This is supposed to be for us to relax, not to drown each other to death."

"She started it!" Jane said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, what's that?" Luna asked, pointing towards a strange yellow object, trying to change the subject. Sunny went towards the object and picked it up.

"It's a rubber boat. Hey! Infernape!"

"Infer?" Infernape asked, waking up from his nap.

"You want to join us? If you stay in this rubber boat, you don't have to go in the water."

"Infernape! In!" Infernape began to nod, smilling, happy to join the party. Charizard couldn't risk in putting his flame underwater, and Aggron never really liked water.

Infernape hopped into the boat and Lickilicky approached Infernape and the others with a rubber ball in his hands. "Liii…"

"Let's play!" Luna said, picking up the ball. The ones who joined into the game were Infernape, Lickilicky, Rhyperior and Wartortle. They began to pass the ball to each other, and with lots of luck, Infernape never fell into the water.

"Hey, Torterra, why don't you join in?" Lion asked, but Torterra nodded, answering no. "C'mon, why not?"

"Tor…"

"What do you mean, you have no interest in entering the water. Don't be a coward."

"Torterra!" Torterra stood up and entered the water, so Lion would shut up for once.

"Hey, Jane, you want to come with me and eat an ice cream?"

"Sure, let's go."

Brendan and Jane got of the water and began to walk towards a nearby café. It was almost deserted, the only remaining person being the female seller with blue straight hair.

"Good afternoon, costumers. What would you like to order?"

"For me, a simple oran-berry flavored icy." Brenda said, pointing at the menu.

"I would like chocolate ice cream on a cone."

"What's the size?"

"Big Rhyperior." Brendan became a bit wide-eyed, seeing Jane asking for the second biggest size of the list (the biggest was Wailord Jumbo). The seller quickly gave them the ice cream and they began to walk way, while eating eat, when they finally found a rock structure that was good to sit on, so they could eat calmly.

"Whoa, you really like ice cream." Brendan said, staring at Jane eating her ice cream at quite a fast rate.

"I love ice cream. No matter the flavor, I simply love it." Jane confessed, quickly eating the ice cream. Brendan had already finished his, but it was way smaller than Jane's. Jane finished eating the cone and the ice cream soon after that, and Brendan couldn't help to stare at her, chuckling a bit. "What? DO I have something on my face?"

"Actually…" Brendan pointed at his cheek, so Jane could know where the stain of chocolate was. Jane couldn't clean it off easily, and Brendan decided to help. "Let me." Brendan pressed his lips against her cheek, cleaning off the chocolate.

"Thanks. Do I have chocolate anywhere else?"

"Yup." Brendan leaned forward and kissed Jane's lips, cleaning off the chocolate on them. Jane closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Brendan's neck, pulling him in, deepening the kiss. They continued kissing for a while, until…

"Mommy, what are those two kids doing?" a random kid appeared, pointing at Brendan and Jane. Brendan and Jane stopped kissing. They sat up and blushed, looking at the little kid.

"You'll know when you're older." The mom of the kid said, covering his eyes and walking away with him.

"Geez, we can never have fun." Jane said, in an upset tone, kicking a little rock into the water.

"Relax. Let's go, the others must be waiting." Brendan said, holding Jane's hand.

After a short walk:

"What did we miss?" Brendan asked, noticing that everyone was out of the water.

"Lion and Sunny are having an argument in who's stronger: Sunny's Infernape or Lion's Torterra." Luna explained, showing Sunny and Lion arguing a bit, with Infernape and Torterra by their respective side.

"Then, they should settle that in a battle."

After finding a big deserted area good enough for battling:

"This battle will be between Infernape and Torterra only." Lion declared, confident in his Torterra. Brendan was sitting down between Jane and Luna, observing the battle. "As soon as this coin touches the ground, the battle begins."

"Do the honors." Lion flipped the coin, throwing it towards the air.

"Hey, Brendan," Luna started. "Who has advantage in this battle?"

"Well, Torterra has a natural weakness against Fire. Though, Torterra has a secondary type of Ground. Ground-type attacks do heavy damage against Fire-type. Infernape has a secondary type of Fighting, but that won't really help in the situation."

*clink!*

"Infernape, Mach Punch!"

"Infer!" Infernape jumped towards Torterra at a high speed, with his fist glowing light blue.

"Hold it up!"

"Tor!" Torterra nodded, leaning his head a bit forward. Infernape then punched Torterra's forehead, but it didn't seem to have any effect on Torterra.

"Energy Ball!"

"It was a trap?" Sunny asked, as Torterra opened his mouth and a light green orb of energy formed in front of his mouth and fired it against Infernape's torso, pushing him back. "You ok, Infernape?"

"Infer!" Infernape nodded, meaning yes.

"Ok then. Use Fire Punch!" Infernape's right fist became surrounded in red-orange fire and dashed towards Torterra, at a high speed.

"Hidden Power." Lion commanded, as Toreterra's tree began to glow light green and released a green-yellow orb of energy from it. Infernape punched the orb, making it explode, pushing Infernape back again.

"Lion is using a strategy so Torterra won't be too damaged." Brendan started, calling Luna's and Jane's attention. "When it's a weak move, like Mach Punch, Torterra receives the hit and counterattacks immediately. But when it's a powerful move, like Fir Punch, Torterra uses a long-range attack so Infernape won't come close."

"Infernape, let's use Flare Blitz!"

"Infer!" Infernape nodded, putting his left fist on theground. Then, Infernape's body became surrounded by red-orange fire. Then, the fire turned light blue and jumped into the air. "INFEEEERNAAAPE!" Infernape roared, shooting himself like a missile towards Torterra.

"Razor Leaf, Torterra!"

"Ra-Razor Leaf?" Brendan asked, sweatdropping.

"Torterra!" Torterra roared, releasing multiple razor-sharp leaves from the tree on his back. The razor leaves hit Infernape, only to be easily burned up.

"Perfect. Now, Energy Ball!" Torterra opened his mouth and released another light green ball of energy from his mouth against Infernape. The ball exploded, pushing Infernape into the air, and the flames around his body extinguished. The explosion created a large cloud of dark smoke, covering the entire field. Infernape closed his eyes from the collision, and was suffering from the recoil damage, in form of red sparks surrounding his body. He reopened his eyes, and saw the huge cloud smoke, hiding Torterra in it.

"Infer?"

"Try Flame Wheel!" Sunny commanded, as Infernape somersaulted and the flame on his head extended and covered his entire body. Infernape then rolled into the cloud of smoke. Infernape continued to search, rolling around the field, but not finding Torterra anywhere.

"Torterra, now! Crunch!" Torterra suddenly came out of the smoke and bit Infernape's torso, stopping his attack.

"Tor. Tor." Torterra began to crunch Infernape's body, causing damage.

"Infernape, get out of there with Fire Punch!"

"Infer!" Both of Infernape's arms became covered by red flames and began to punch Torterra's head, but Torterra didn't even flinch.

"Torterra, hold him up and use Giga Drain." Lion commanded, as the three mountains on Torterra's back began to glow green. Glowing green energy beams then extended from the tops of the mountains against Infernape and wrapped him up. Torterra then began to drain Infernape's energy.

"Infeeeeer!"

"Infernape, use Flamethrower on Torterra's face!" Sunny commanded, as Infernape stopped roaring in pain and released a red-orange stream of fire against Torterra's head. Torterra flinched and let his mouth loose, giving Infernape an opportunity to escape. "Dig to hide!"

"Infer!" Infernape said, escaping Torterra and dove into the ground, digging with his hands.

"I was waiting for that move." Lion said, with a smirk on his face.

"Uh?"

"You see, there is a move that its power is doubled when the opponent is underground, and its super effective against Infernape."

"Oh, crap!" Sunny said, knowing which move Lion was talking about. "Infernape, use Flare Blitz with all your power!"

"Torterra, use Earthquake!"

"Tor… TERRA!" Torterra roared, while getting on his hind legs. Then, he slammed his front legs against the ground, creating a huge earthquake in the surrounding area.

"IN-FER-NAPE!" Infernape roared, coming out of the ground beneath Torterra, covered by blue flames, slamming his body against Torterra. Both Torterra and Infernape became heavily damaged. A couple of spots through Torterra's body had flames, while Infernape had heavy injuries, not to mention recoil damage.

"Tor… Tor…"

"Infer… Infer…"

Some seconds after, both Pokémons fell into the ground and fainted. "I wasn't expecting a tie." Brendan confessed, as Sunny ran to Infernape, and Lion ran to Torterra.

"Infernape, you're alright?"

"Infer!" Infernape nodded, smiling.

"You ok, Torterra?"

"Tor!" Torterra also nodded, smiling.

"Well, it seems that both of them have the same strength." Luna said, approaching the tired Pokémons.

"I would've won if Torterra knew Frenzy Plant."

"Infernape would've beat Torterra easily if he knew Blast Burn."

"Tor…" Torterra sweatdropped.

"Infer." Infernape agreed, also sweatdropping.

"Here they go again." Brendan said, chuckling a bit.

"Gliscor!" Jane's Gliscor yelled, calling their attention, gliding towards the group.

"What's the matter, Gliscor?" Jane asked, as Gliscor landed onto the ground.

"Gliscor-Gli!" Gliscor said, pointing towards the port.

"Must be the last boat of the day! Let's go!"

**What's the next Island? What's the next challenge in it? What did you thought of the battle? Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 3 – The Orange League Hall of Fame:

**I'm not writing as fast as usual, even though school hasn't begun for me yet. May be the laziness of being in vacation.**

"Luna, what island is this?" Sunny asked, arriving to the next island.

"This is Pummelo Island. This may be the main city of the whole archipelago." Luna explained, as everyone started looking around. They spotted the big stadium with the giant statue of a Dragonite, which actually impressed them a bit.

"What is the stadium for?" Brendan asked, curious about the wide stadium.

"And what's with the Dragonite statue?" Jane added.

"Dragonite is known as the guardian of the island, and the stadium is for the League battles."

"Wait, there's a League?!" Brendan asked, quite astonished by the news.

"Not exactly. In the whole Archipelago, there are four gyms. When a Trainer gets the four badges, is allowed to battle the champion and get the trophy." Luna explained, guiding them towards an oval building next to the stadium.

"What's this place?" Lion asked, as the gang entered the building and began to observe the displays.

"This is the Palace of Victory. It's basically a hall of fame. The ones who defeat the champion and receive the Trophy, take a photo holding the trophy, along with the Pokémons used on the battle against the champion, and mold their handprints to a mold, which is displayed here."

"Wow. This guy won with a Vaporeon, a Magmar, a Magnezone, a Miltank, a Rhyhorn and a Shelgon." Jane said, impressed by the team, which seemed rather weak to be able to defeat the Champion.

"Guys, check this out!" Sunny said, in a surprised tone. Everyone approached the display he was staring at and everyone dropped their jaws.

"CYNTHIA?!" It was a display of Cynthia and her Pokémons: Spiritomb, Roserade, Glaceon, Lucario, Togekiss and, of course, her famous Garchomp.

"Who would knew that the Sinnoh Champion entered the Orange league and won." Brendan admitted, crossing his arms. Jane looked to the side and her eyes widened out, almost like if they were about to explode.

"G-g-g-guys…!" She called.

"What happened?" Brendan asked, a bit worried.

"L-l-look!" she pointed to the display only a couple of feet away from Cynthia's.

"What the-? FLARE?" Brendan asked, very astonished by seeing a display of his old rival.

"It seems that he won this League." Lion said, approaching the display to see the photot closely. Flare was holding the trophy by the height of his chest, with a look of someone who didn't care what was happening. The Pokémons with him were Scyther, Farfetch'd (Brendan remembered what happened in the first chapter and almost threw up), Sealeo, Meganium, Sneasel and Bronzor.

"I didn't know he had a Sneasel. Bronzor, Scyther and Sealeo evolved into Bronzong, Scizor and Walrein, and Farfetch'd and Meganium were part of his main team." Sunny said, not recalling Flare ever showing a Sneasel.

"He probably released it. You know how he is." Jane said, remembering that Flare released the Pokémons he considered to be weak.

"Though, to keep Scyther and the others for a real long time may mean that he still has Sneasel with him." Brendan deduced.

"Uh? Look at that one." Lion said, pointing towards the display which had a boy with a Sandslash, a Mightyena, a Seadra, a Hitmontop, a Jumpluff and a Tauros. "There aren't many displays here."

"It isn't easy to beat me." A voice emerged from the entrance, calling their attention. They turned around, seeing a guy with spiky dark hair, black eyes, wearing a dark t-shirt, a waistcoat, jeans and a belt with a silver bucket.

"You're the champion?" Brendan asked.

"Indeed. I'm Drake, the Champion of the Orange League."

"I knew I recognized you." Luna said, recalling Drake from the time she still lived at the Archipelago.

"It seems that you are interested in competing in the League. Is that true?" Drake asked, asking more directly to Brendan.

"Yeah." Brendan nodded.

"For a champion you don't seem so strong." Sunny admitted, chuckling a bit.

"If you want to, you could battle me, to see if you really are correct." Drake said, with an intimidating, but convincing look.

"Maybe another time." Sunny said, sweatdropping, walking backwards one step.

"Umm…" Jane called the attention of everyone. "I would like to try."

Outside, in a small battlefield:

"It's a three-on-three battle. I'll show you all my Pokémons first, and then you send in yours." Drake explained, picking three Poké Balls from his belt. He opened them, letting his Gengar, Ditto and Venusaur come out of the Poké Balls.

"Let me see… Go, Gliscor!" Jane said, sending her Gliscor into the battlefield.

"Gliscor-Gli!"

"Ditto, go ahead."

"Ditto!" Ditto jumped into the battlefield, with a smile on its face. "Transform!"

"Glitto!" Ditto said, transforming into a copy of Jane's Gliscor.

"Gliscor, you ready?"

**Who will win the battle? Will Gliscor be able to defeat a clone of himself? Was ii a bit shocking about Cynthia and Flare having participated in the Orange League? Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 4 – Someone's Buggy:

**Remember last time? Hope so.**

"Gliscor, use Sky Attack!" Jane commanded, starting the battle against Drake, the Champion of the Orange League.

"Ditto, Sky Attack!"

"Gliscor!" Both Pokémons said, jumping off into midair. Then, both became surrounded by a white aura and slammed against each other, headfirst, pushing back both.

"Ditto, use Sand Attack!" Drake commanded, as his transformed Ditto used its pincers and threw sand at Jane's Gliscor, temporally blinding him.

"Gliscor, pay attention to the sounds surrounding you!" Jane commanded, making her Gliscor's ears twitch a bit. Gliscor nodded and concentrated a bit. "Ice Fang!"

"Gliscor!" Gliscor roared, jumping towards the copycat. He opened his mouth, releasing a white mist from his fangs. Then, his fangs began to glow light blue and was prepared to bite Ditto.

"Ditto, dodge!" Drake commanded, as his Ditto jumped with the help of its tail. "Now, Ice Fang!" Drake ordered, as Ditto copied Gliscor's attack and bit him. Gliscor fainted, frozen in a block of ice.

"Come back, Gliscor. Go, Rhyperior!" Jane said, switching Pokémons.

"Ditto, come back." Drake said, withdrawing his now back to normal Ditto. "Venusaur, go ahead."

"Venu." Drake's Venusaur entered the battlefield, under the command of his Trainer.

"Rhyperior, use Horn Drill!" Jane commanded, as her Rhjyperior dashed towards Venusaur, with his horn spinning like a drill.

"SolarBeam." Drake was confident on his next move. The inside of the flower on Venusaur's back began to glow gold gathering sunlight in it. Then, Venusaur fired a golden beam from it against Rhyperior. Rhyperior fell backwards, out of the cloud of smoke, knocked out.

"What?" Jane asked, very astonished by seeing her main powerhouse, her most reliable Pokémon for strong jobs, fainting at a simple SolarBeam.

"That Venusaur must be wicked powerful to knock out Rhyperior, since Rhyperior has Solid Rock Ability.

"Come back. Well, last call… go, Marshtomp!"

"Marsh!"

"Gengar, your turn." Drake said, while withdrawing Venusaur. Gengar entered the battlefield, ready to battle and win.

"Gen-gen-gen!" Gengar laughed, with his classic malicious tone.

"Marshtomp, use Hydro Pump!" Jane commanded, making her Marshtomp use his brand new move.

"Marsh… TOMP!" Marshtomp yelled, with the inside of his mouth glowing light blue. Then, a blue ball of water formed in front of his mouth. The ball of water flattened and turned into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water was fired from the circle towards Gengar.

"Night Shade." Drake commanded, calm as a Munchlax, as his Gengar fired a dark crimson beam, outlined in blue from his eyes against the Hydro Pump. The attacks collided, creating a strong explosion. The record of 1 hit KO was broken when Marshtomp was still standing along with Gengar. Both were a bit damaged, but nothing serious. "Not bad, counting the fact I'm a champion."

"Thanks. Marshtomp, use Iron Tail!" Jane commanded, as Marshtomp jumped towards Gengar, with both of his tailfins turning into pure steel.

"Shadow Punch!" Drake said, as his Gengar jumped towards Marshtomp with both of his fists covered by dark purple sparks. Marshtomp spun and slammed his tailfins against Gengar's fists. An explosion was created, pushing both of them back. The close range explosion afflicted a greater damage, and so, both Gengar and Marshtomp fainted.

"Come back. Jane said, withdrawing her Marshtomp. Drake maintained silent, and withdrew Gengar.

"Great battle. I must admit, I was breaking a sweat back there for a while." Drake admitted, approaching the gang.

"Thanks." Jane said, feeling proud for defeating one Pokémon of a Champion.

"Well, there's no time to lose. Let's go to the PokéCentre and then to the next island." Brendan suggested. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Drake."

"I look forward to see you again." Drake said, while the gang waved goodbye, going towards the PokéCentre.

Team Swapping:

Brendan's Team after swapping: Tyrogue, Raichu, Ambipom, Vaporeon, Glaceon and Blastoise.

The gang entered the last ferry of the day as fast as they could, but they didn't check their destination point.

"I have a feeling we're not in the right in the right island." Jane said, noticing that the ferry already went away, in a higher speed.

"Oops. It was my bad." Luna said, calling the attention of the rest of the gang. "It seems that we're at Murcott Island."

"What's the matter with that? It's just another island." Sunny asked, not understanding the troubling tone of voice Luna was speaking with.

"There are only two ports in this island. This one is only for arrivals, as the other is at the other side of this island, and it only comes once a day. And the worst of all, this Island only has Bug-type Pokémon and are extremely hostile."

"So, we're basically doomed." Sunny said, starting to hear a familiar buzz. "Time to run, guys." Sunny said, as a big swarm of Beedrills appeared from the forest.

"Agreed!" Brendan and the others said. They ran into the forest, escaping from the swarm for the time being.

"Rhyperior!"

"Charizard, Infernape!"

Jane and Sunny sent their Pokémons, so they could protect the gang.

"Scyther-Scy!"

"Scizo!"

"Veno!"

Unfortunately, the gang ended up in the middle of territorial war between Scythers and Sicziors against Venonats and Venomoths.

"Flamethrower, both of you!" Sunny commanded, as both Charizard and Infernpe released a stream of red-orange from their mouths. The Scizors and Venomoths tried to fight back, but the Venonats and Scythers fled in fear.

"Rhyperior, use Stomp!" Jane commanded, as her Rhyperior jumped and stomped down a Venomoth, trying to scare the rest of the swarm. Luna, Brendan and Lion were still thinking on what to do. But what no one noticed was that a Charmeleon was watching the whole thing.

**How will the gang get out of the island safely? What's with the Charmeleon? Will they reach the port? Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 5 – Friend Maker:

**Sorry for the delay.**

"Rhyperior, use stone Edge!"

"Rhy… PERIOR!" Jane's Rhyperior roared, as two blue rings surrounded his body. Then, the rings began to glow white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around his body. Then, he fired the stones against the multiple Bug-type Pokémons, making them flee.

"Good job!" Jane said, jumping and hugging Rhyperior by his neck.

"Rhy!"

"Come back guys." Sunny said, withdrawing Charizard and Infernape.

"Well, I think you should stick around, Rhyperior. Who knows, we might run into more wild Pokémons." Jane smilled, making Rhyperior feel happy. Then, the Charmeleon came out from behind the bushes, revealing his location.

"Char!" he roared.

"A Charmeleon?" Sunny asked, amazed by seeing a Fir-type Pokémon in an island full of Bug-type.

"Probably some Trainer released him here." Lion deduced.

"Why is he glaring at me?" Jane asked, feeling a bit scared.

"Maybe he wants to battle." Brendan answered, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well… Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm, but not so hard." Jane requested, and Rhyperior nodded in response. Then, he dashed towards Charmeleon, with his right hand glowing red.

"Char?" Charmeleon asked, sweatdropping, because Rhyperior was already in front of him, ready to attack.

"Rhy!" Rhyperior swung his arm and sent Charmeleon against the bushes again.

"That was easy." Luna said, as Jane withdrew Rhyperior.

"Aw… I feel a bit sorry for him." Jane admitted, making Sunny, luna and Lion sweatdrop.

"You care too much about… well, everyone." Sunny explained, but Jane made a confused face, not really understanding what he meant. She just shook her head and withdrew Rhyperior. Everyone went back to the road, but, without anyone seeing, Charmeleon came out of the bushes and started following them.

After a while walking:

"This is too quiet…" Brendan said, noticing that they haven't been attacked in a while.

"Maybe we're just lucky." Jane guessed, but Lion laughed after hearing that.

"With our luck? You haven't noticed that Charmeleon is following us?" Lion asked, as everyone turned around and sweatdropped by seeing the Charmeleon.

"Char!"

"Wait a sec." Brendan said, putting on his PokéViz. "He says that he won't stop following us until he defeats Jane."

"Why do I have the worst luck of all?" Jane asked, herself, not really in the mood for battling. "*Sigh…* Go, Seaking!"

"Seaking-Sea!" Seaking said, coming out of the Poké Ball, bouncing on the ground.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon roared, while released a sdtream of red-orange fire from his mouth. When it hit Seaking, it swirled into a tornado of fire.

"Seaking, use Water Pulse!" Jane commanded, as the tornado of fire was extinguished by a wave of water which came from the inside of it.

"Char!" Charmeleon growled, jumping towards Seaking, prepared to slash her.

"Seaking, now, Horn Attack!" Jane commanded, as Seaking jumped against Charmeleon, striking him with her white-glowing horn. Charmeleon then fell backwards and fainted. "Now!" Jane said, throwing a Poké Ball against Charmeleon. Then, Charmeleon was easily caught. Jane then withdrew Seaking.

"Why did you caught him?" Luna asked.

"It's because of him why we weren't attacked in a while. His flame is a sign of danger to the Bug-type Pokémons." Jane explained, opening the Poké Ball, letting her newly caught Pokémon out of it.

"Char?"

"Charmeleon, do you mind coming with us?" Jane asked, with a cute smile. Charmeleon simply looked away and crossed his arms, astonishing Jane a bit. He began to walk through the path, and Jane smiled widely. She then began to follow him. The rest of the gang decided to follow Charmeleon too.

After 10 minutes of walking, they managed to reach the other side of the island, where there was a Poké Center.

"There're no ferrys TODAY?" Brendan asked, sweatdropping.

"I'm afraid so." Nurse Joy answered, walking away to check on some other Pokémons.

"Don't worry Brendan, I have a plan." Luna said, grabbing Jane's arm and running to the transporter area with her.

"*Sigh…* uh?" Brendan asked, looking to a little board saying "Poké Adoption", in big letters, on the other side of the room. Jane and Luna then came back and noticed the guys staring at the board.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked, saving 5 Poké Balls in her belt.

"We were just wondering about that." Lion answered, pointing towards the board. They decided to check it out. It wouldn't hurt. They reached the little area with a layer of green grass, and a big flower, but there were no Pokémons there.

"May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, noticing the gang staring at the area.

"There aren't any Pokémons here?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yes there is. But only one. That Ivysaur." Jane and the pothers looked again, and noticed the flower was indeed an Ivysaur.

"Why is she sad?" Jane asked, noticing the sad look on Ivysaur's face.

"Ivy…"

"No one wants to take her. She only knows Tackle, Vine Whip and Razor Leaf, and people then think she is weak." Nurse Joy explained. Jane approached Ivysaur and lowered to her level.

"Ivy?"

"Hello Ivysaur. My name's Jane." Jane said, smiling cheerfully.

"Ivy? Saur!" Ivysaur walked away, with an afraid look, making Jane look confused.

"What's the matter?"

"Ivy, Ivysaur…" Ivysaur said, looking away.

"C'mon, let's be friends." Jane said, catching up with Ivysaur. Ivysaur practically paralysed when she heard the word "friends", and Jane picked her up. "Nurse Joy, can I take her with me?"

"Absolutely." Joy answered, walking away to attend another Trainer.

"Well, that fills the empty slot." Luna said, recalling that Jane had only 5 Pokémons with her at the moment after swapping.

"That's what she said." Sunny laughed, but he only received a strong hit on the head by Luna.

"Ok, let's go." Jane said, picking a Poké Ball from her pocket. She then softly hit Ivysaur with it, and successfully catching her.

Outside:

"Go!" Luna and Jane said in unison, sending in their Gyarados and Milotic respectively to the water. They then climbed up to them. Brendan followed Jane, as Sunny followed Luna. Lion took some time to think about it, and decided to follow Luna too. Next destiny: Golden Island!

**What will happen in the next island? Will it really be the next destiny? What will they find on the way? Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 6 – A Strange Gym:

**The first gym will appear here.**

"Charmeleon, Ivysaur, this is Wartortle. Wartortle, say hello to your new friends." Jane said, presenting Wartortle to her new Pokémons.

"Wartortle-War!" Wartortle said, in a confident tone of voice, happy to meet Charmeleon and Ivysaur, extending his hands for a hand shake.

"Char!" Charmeleon simply looked away, ignoring Wartortle.

"Vy…" Ivysaur said shyly, looking down, with a sad face. Wartortle didn't understand any of the reactions.

"War?"

"Their personalities are too… different." Brendan observed, making Jane also realize it. She knew Wartortle very well: confident, brave, capable of doing anything to protect his friends. As for Charmeleon, he seemed to be stubborn, and not friendly at all. Ivysaur, on the other hand, was very shy, and always had a sad face.

"True… C'mon, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, don't be like that. Please." Jane said, smilling, trying to confess them to, well, accept their new home. Both of them were used to being alone, and didn't really know how to act socially.

"Milo~!" Milotic said, calling her Trainer.

"Oops. Sorry Milotic. I can't believe we haven't seen each other for so long." Jane said, caressing Milotic's head. Milotic smiled in response.

"Milo-Mi!"

"What's the matter, Gyarados?" Luna asked, noticing the look on Gyarados's face. He seemed tired and sick.

"Raaar…"

"Maybe he's got the Cold." Sunny said, leaning forward to check Gyarados's temperatures, maintaining balance by holding the head fin.

"Umm… Sunny, I suggest you don't…" Lion started, as Gyarados closed his eyes and started pulling his own head back.

"This happened before! Everybody down!"

"GYARADOS!" Gyarados sneezed with such power (mixed with a Dragon Rage or two) that created a tornado in the middle of the water, sending everyone flying through the sky.

At Mikan Island, at the beach, more precisely:

"Here ya go, babe." A guy said, handing a drink to a girl.

"Thanks." The girl said, but suddenly, a shadow covered them. "What the-?"

"MILO!" Jane's Milotic yelled, landing head-first into the sand, almost hitting the tourists.

"Ahhhhh!" Jane screamed, flying towards the sand. Luckily, Milotic caught her, and stopped the falling. "Thanks."

"War!"

"Char!"

"Saur!"

The three Pokémon were flying towards the beach too. Jane quickly spread her arms and tried to catch all three at once, but only managed to fall with a big *THUD!*.

"You're all ok?" Jane asked, as Wartortle, Ivysaur and Charmeleon got off her. Wartortle nodded, but Charmeleon looked away in disrespect and Ivysaur looked down, still acting shy.

"Geronimo!" Sunny yelled, landing head first too, near Milotic. Luna, Brendan and Lion didn't took too long to appear. Worst was when Gyarados crushed most part of the gang… except for Luna, somehow.

After recovering from the fall, checking the map, and Brendan switching Blastoise for Floatzel:

"Mikan Island, uh? I like this island. Brendan, there is a gym in this island. You want to try it?" Luna asked, resting on a bench, still recovering from the fall.

"Hmm… Yeah. Why not?"

Luna guided the gang through the island, until they reached the gym… and was nothing like they expected.

"Wait… This is a gym?" Sunny asked, used to the traditional Gyms. This Gym seemed to be a beach hose, shaped like an orange soda can on its side. Everyone except Luna sweatdropped.

"The gyms in this archipelago are very different. These are different from the ones you're all used to." Luna explained, leading the way to the gym.

"May I come in?" Brendan asked, passing through the door. Everyone sweatdropped, recalling the annoying habit Brendan had.

"You're already in it!" a woman with blue eyes, and auburn hair, with a caught up hairstyle, and wearing a black top and a very long pink skirt, not to mention the strange white shoes. "*sigh…* Let me guess: annoying habit?"

"Yes!" everyone except for Brendan said. Brendan was the only one not understanding what was happening.

"Let me guess. You want the Gym Badge?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm Cissy, the Gym Leader of this gym." She said, presenting the gym. A plain battlefield, but on one of the walls had a stand with 20 cans of soda.

"What are the cans for?" Sunny asked, feeling kinda thirsty for seeing so many cans.

"It's for the challenge." Cissy said, pressing a switch on the wall. Then, the battlefield opened, revealing a pool. "The first challenge is an accuracy test. You have to choose a Water-type Pokémon in order to hit the cans with Water Gun. Go, Kingdra!" Cissy threw a Poké all to the pool, sending in a Kingdra to the water.

"King!"

"Come on out, Vaporeon!" Brendan said, sending in his Vaporeon into the pool too.

"Vapo!" Vaporeon entered the water quickly.

"Begin!" Lion said, acting as a referee.

"Water Gun!" both said, as both Kingdra and Vaporeon began to shoot short streams of water against the multiple cans. The one who would attack faster and have the most accuracy would win the. Cissy was confident, but Brendan wasn't so sure. Though, the challenge went pretty well. Both Pokémons had already knocked out 8 cans each, remaining only two pairs. Vaporeon and Kigdra both shot as fast as they could, and at the final pair, it seemed both had the same idea. Vaporeon and Kigdra glanced at each other for a quarter of the second and shot to the can their popponent was supposed to shoot. In other words, cross-fire.

"Well, well, well, your Pokémon is strong. Let's see how your Vaporeon does in shooting Frisbees." Cissy said, pointing towards the opposite wall, which was raising, revealing a small graden with two machines on the side. Machines to launch Frisbees.

"Vaporeon, you ready?"

"Va!" Vaporeon nodded.

"Then let's do this!" Brendan said, ready to continue. Cissy pressed the buttons of a remote, initiating the machines.

"King!" Kingdra said, destroying a Frisbee which was shot from the machine of the left.

"Va!"Vaporeon barked, also destroying one of the Frisbees. Then, after 4 Frisbees each, the machines shot a Frisbee at the same, and there was another cross fire, destroying both Frisbees.

"Seems like another tie." Luna said, stating the obvious fact.

"Cissy is really powerful, to be tying with Brendan." Lion said, making Cissy blush. She shook it off quickly, though, after Brendan pointing down her name on the list.

At the beach:

"Go, Blastoise!" Cissy said, sending in her Blastoise to the seawater, for the race challenge.

"Come on out, Floatzel!"

"Blas!"

"Float!"

The Pokémon's glanced at each other, defying each other's guts . Cissy jumped onto Blastoise's back, as Brendan did the same, but to Floatzel's.

"Brendan!" Jane called, making him turn around. She quickly kissed him, making both of them blush a bit. "That was for good luck." She added, looking down with a cute smile.

"Thank Arceus for ever meeting her." Brendan said, prepared for the water race.

"Go!" Lion said, shooting a dry shot to the air. (I think it's called dry shot, but if it isn't, please tell me)

Blastoise and Floatzel both dashed through the water, swimming towards the turning point.

"Blastoise, Tackle!" Cissy commanded, making her Blastoise clash against Floatzel.

"Whoa-oa!" Brendan said, almost losing balance. "Floatzel, slow him down with Ice Punch!"

"Float!" Floatzel took out of the water his right arm, glowing light blue. Then, a stream of energy spun around the fist, and punched Blastoise, freezing a small portion of his shell.

"Blastoise!" Cissy yelled, worried about Blastoise. Floatzel and Brendan quickly took the lead after that. V"Surf!2

"Blas….!" Blastoise said, as he became outlined in dark-blue. Suddenly, the ice broke and a huge wave behind them.

"Float?" Floatzel asked, turning his head around, noticing the noise. "Flooooaaatzeeel!" Floatzel yelled, scared of what he saw.

"Uh? What's the matter?" Brendan also turned around and had the same reaction. "Yiiiiikes!"

Blastoise was riding on top of the giant wave, which seemed that was going to swallow Floatzel and Brendan. "So, not so confident now, are we?"

"Fl-Fl-floatzel. Use Ice Beam!" Brendan said, jumping off Floatzel's back. Floatzel quickly turned around, so his back would be underwater, and released multiple light blue beams from his mouth, freezing the wave, making Blastoise stuck. Floatzel then turned around again, and Brendan landed on his back again.

"What the-?" Cissy asked, seeing Floatzel use Ice Beam to freeze a path of the curve, so he would gain speed, but maintain balance and direction. "Flash Cannon!"

"Blas!" Blastoise barked, releasing two silver beams from his cannons against Floatzel. Both Floatzel and Brendan turned to the beams and both became wide-eyed. The beams hit them, sending them underwater. Blastoise got out of the frozen wave and used the frozen curve to regain the lost speed. Brendan then came out of the water, recovering his breath, in search for his Pokémon. Floatzel then appeared underneath his feet, and quickly swam to recover the lost time. Blastoise and Floatzel were in the same point, trying to pass each other, but they kept tied.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Brendan said, grabbing Floatzel's fur. Then, Floatzel dove underwater, and then came out, fast as a rocket, surrounded by water. Floatzel passed through the finishing line and hit a sand bunk, throwing Brendan by accident against Jane.

"Congratulations." Cissy said, followed by her Blastoise, as Brendan stood up. "You deserve the Coral-Eye Badge." Cissy handed the strange badge to Brendan, making it closer to his goal.

**Were you expecting anything of what just happened? Will you forgive me for the delay? Do I ruin everything with these questions? Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 7 – Beautiful Battle:

**What kind of battle is this?**

At Mikan Island:

"Guys, Guys!" Luna yelled, dashing towards Sunny and the others, who were relaxing at the beach.

"What's the matter?" Brendan asked, a bit surprised by her voice.

"You will never guess what happened at the Poké Center!" she said, after recovering her breath.

"Your Dragonite destroyed it."

"Your Gyarados smashed everyone."

"There are more Pokémons for adoption."

"A beautiful lady needs help?"

"Ok, stop guessing. The ex-member of the Elite 4, Lorelei, is coming to this island!" Luna said, quite enthusiastically.

"Lorelei? The specialist in Ice-type Pokémons? Really?" Jane asked, quite enthusiastically too.

"She seems to be an idol for the both of you." Lion noticed, seeing how the girls were acting.

"She's my childhood idol." Jane added.

"So that's why half of your original team was Water. Lorelei usually uses dual-types with Water-type too." Brendan deduced.

"It wasn't originally planned, but yeah." Jane answered, smiling.

"But where is she going to be?" Sunny asked.

"At this beach." A voice behind them answered. They turned around, finding out that the woman with blue eyes, red hair in a pony-tail style, wearing only a light-blue bikini. "I'm Lorelei. Nice to meet you." No one could stop staring dropped-jaw at the ex-elite 4 member.

"N-N-Nice to m-meet you t-too." Jane and Luna said in unison blushing in admiration, extending their hands for a handshake.

"My, my. Seems that I still have some fans." Lorelei said, noticing Jane and Luna's reactions.

"Why wouldn't you? You were an Elite 4 Member after all." Lion asked.

"Hmm… I don't know that either. Let me just change." Lorelei walked towards her small cottage for holidays that was on the beach. Brendan, Sunny and lion couldn't stop staring at her.

"Damn…" they murmured in unison. Lion was on the center, with Brendan by his right, and Sunny on the Left… with a camera. Suddenly, Jane appeared behind Brendan and Luna behind Sunny. Both of them had furious eyes and clenched fists.

"Uh?" Brendan and Sunny turned around and received a hit from Jane and Luna respectively, knocking them out.

"Stop staring!" the girls yelled, quite angry.

"Hahaha!" Lion laughed. Before he knew, he received a hit from Jane and another one from Luna. "What was that for?"

"For laughing!" they answered in unison.

"But why am the one receiving the more pain?!" Lion asked, in protest. They then looked towards the small cottage again, with Lorelei coming out of it, wearing a white mini-skirt, a white short top, and a white jacket. Sunny, Brendan and Lion continued staring at Lorelei for… let's say "attractive" motives. Jane and Luna were preparing the targets for the hits.

Half an hour later:

"Hey… what's with the Croconaw?" Jane asked, pointing towards a Croconaw which began glaring at them.

"Croco! Croconaw!" he roared, pointing at the group, like if wanted to demand something.

"He seems… angry." Luna said, backing off a bit.

"Why do I have a feeling I've seen this Croconaw?" Lion asked, trying to recognize the Croconaw.

"Hmm… Why doesn't one of you try to battle it. I could see if any of you have potential?" Lorelei asked, curious about the gang.

"I want to try." Jane said, approaching the Croconaw. "Let's go, Ivysaur!"

"Ivy…" Ivysaur said, in a sad tone.

"C'mon. Buckle up! Don't be like that." Jane requested, noticing Ivysaur's classic depressed attitude. "Vine Whip, go!"

"Ivy…" Ivysaur said, as four dark-green vines came out beneath the leaves on Ivysaur's back.

"Cro!" Croconaw lowered and started digging a hole with his claws, escaping the vines. He then came out of the ground behind Ivysaur, prepared to attack her.

"Razor Leaf!" Jane said, as Ivysaur panicked and released multiple razor-sharp leaves towards random directions. They hit Croconaw, making him faint, but she continued releasing them towards random directions. Jane, Luna, Brendan, Lion and Lorelei lowered, so they wouldn't get a new haircut. They turned around and saw Sunny with a crazy new haircut and a dumbfounded look. He shook his head and his hair returned to normal (cartoon effect!). "Poké Ball!" she threw a Poké Ball, which hit Croconaw, making him enter the Poké Ball.

"A new Pokémon." Brendan said, as Jane picked up the Poké Ball.

"That was a quick battle, but that Ivysaur is pretty green. She needs training." Lorelei said, approaching Jane and Ivysaur.

"Well, I just got her, so I haven't really trained her a lot, nor spent enough time with her." Jane explained, lowering to Ivysaur's level, so she could look into her eyes.

"I now remember." Lion said, recalling where he saw the Croconaw Jane just caught. "Remember that Totodile Sunny stepped onto the tail?"

"I sure remember." Sunny said with a bored look, looking at the teeth marks he had on his arm.

"Well, guess what." Lion said, pointing towards Jane's Poké Ball.

"That Totodile is that Croconaw?!" Brendan asked, quite astonished.

"Amusing events happen to you." Lorelei laughed, finding what just happened quite funny. "What about a battle?"

The sudden suggestion astonished the group. "S-Sure." Brendan answered, nodding.

"But which one of us?" Jane asked. The next second, everyone turned to Brendan. Brendan looked at them with a puzzled expression, until…

"It's me, isn't it?"

The next moment:

"The battle between Lorelei and Brendan is about to begin." Lion said, as the referee of the battle. Jane, Ivysaur, Luna and Sunny sat down on the beach bench to watch the battle.

"Cloyster, to the battlefield!" Lorelei said, sending in her Cloyster.

"Cloyster-Cloy!"

"Let's do this, Ambipom!" Brendan said, sending in his trustworthy Ambipom.

"Ambi!"

"Begin!"

"Cloyster, let's start with Ice Shard!" Lorelei commanded, as a glowing light blue ball of ice formed in front of Cloyster's horn, and was fired towards Ambipom.

"Ambipom, use Fire Punch!" Brendan commanded, as Ambipom's right tail-hand was clenched into a fist and a red-orange flame surrounded it. Ambipom was prepared to counter the Ice Shard by punching the upcoming projectile, but it was too fast for Ambipom to hit or block it.

"Ambi!" Ambipom yelled in pain, falling against the ground, half frozen from the Ice Shard.

"That was fast." Brendan said, amazed by the speed of Cloyster's attack.

"Cloy-Cloy-Cloy-Cloy!" Cloyster laughed, with his usual grin.

"You ok Ambipom?"

"Ambi!" Amibpom nodded, smashing the rest of the ice.

"DynamicPunch!" Brendan commanded, as Ambipom's hand-tails became surrounded by an orange aura.

"Protect." Lorelei replied, as a green clear barrier formed around Cloyster, stopping Ambipom's attack.

"Ambi?"

"Cloy!"

"Now, Icicle Spear." Lorelei said calmly, as Cloyster released multiple sharp, thin spear-shaped ice shards from his mouth against Ambipom, knocking him out in a matter of second.

"Ambi…"

"Ambipom can't battle anymore. Cloyster wins the battle, and Lorelei won!" Lion declared, ending the battle officially.

"Ambipom!" Brendan ran up to Ambipom and picked him up. "You ok?"

"Ambi…"

"I must admit, most Pokémon don't even resist against Ice Shard. That Ambipom is strong." Lorelei admitted, approaching Brendan, followed by Cloyster. "Icicle Spear is one of the most powerful attacks Cloyster possesses. You deserve respect."

"Thank you." Brendan nodded.

"Ambi!" ambipom also nodded, blushing due to Lorelei's compliments.

**Will the gang encounter more Elite 4 members? Is Jane getting even more Pokémons? When will the next Gym be? Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 8 – Triple Challenge Gym:

**And now, something completely different – Pokémon… yay.**

At Mikan Island:

"Well guys, time to go to the next island." Luna said, entering the ferry, followed by Brendan and the others.

"What's the next one?" Sunny asked, as the ferry shipped away, starting its way to…

"Navel Island. And there is also a Gym there." Luna informed, making Brendan quite excited. The last Gym was interesting and amusing, and he wanted to see how the next one would be like.

After swapping Pokémon: Tyrogue, Raichu, Ambipom, Sceptile, Glaceon and Vaporeon.

"The island is still a bit far away. What to do now?" Lion asked out loud, making Jane look at Brendan. Brendan glanced back and dazed into her eyes. She approached and kissed him softly.

"Hey, Luna, how about a little sugar?" Sunny asked, approaching Luna's face, eyes closed. Suddenly, she hit his head with a frying pan she drew from her bag and hit him with it. "Why?"

"I don't like those expressions." Luna explained. Lion couldn't help but to laugh at them.

At Navel Island:

"We're almost there. Where's the gym in the island, anyway?" Brendan asked, almost reaching the port.

"The entire island is the Gym itself."

"Say what!?" Brendan and the others asked astonished.

"Well, let's get the hell out of here!"

After getting the hell out of there:

"SO this is Navel Island. Quite big." Brendan said, quite astonished by the size of the mountain in the center of the island.

"Hi."

"AHHH!" the gang yelled, surprised by the suddenly speech of someone behind them.

"Sorry about that. I'm Danny, nice to meet you." He was a tall man, with auburn hair and black eyes, wearing a blue t-shirt, a white pullover, and black trousers, plus a pair of black sneakers.

"H-Hi." Brendan said, getting up, still recovering from the surprise.

"You're Trainers?"

"Yes we are." Sunny said, answering for the whole group.

"I deduce you're here for the gym challenge, isn't that right?" Danny asked, as Luna helped Jane getting up.

"Brendan is. Are you here for the gym too?" Jane asked, curious, as ~Luna cleaned the dust out of her clothes.

"You could say that. But first, we have to climb the mountain." Danny's comment made Brendan and the others look at the mountain and sweatdrop. The mountain was simply colossal.

"We all have to climb the mountain?" Jane asked, not really wanting to do so.

"No. Just the ones who want to challenge the Gym Leader." Danny answered smiling, making everyone except Brendan sigh in relieve.

"Damn it… Why me?" Brendan asked out loud.

"Don't worry. I'll climb it with you." Lion said, making Brendan a bit more confident. "What do you say, Sunny?" When Lion and Brendan turned around to look at Sunny, the rest of the gang had already disappeared. They looked towards the cable car, and saw Jane (holding her Ivysaur on her arms), Sunny (with Jane's Croconaw biting down his head) and Luna (with Jane's Charmeleon on her lap) on the cable car, already going towards the mountain. Jane and Luna were laughing at Sunny's figure, trying to get Croconaw out of his head. Brendan and Lion chuckled and sweatdropped, but never the less, they started climbing the mountain. About half way there, Brendan couldn't feel his legs, but continued climbing.

"*Sigh…* Maybe if I sue Sceptile to help out…"

"I you use Pokémons to help, you'll be disqualified." Danny informed, making Brendan sigh in despair.

It took quite a while (and a lot of falls and laughs), but they managed to reach the Top of the mountain. Jane gave Brendan a cup of hot Chocolate, due to the low temperature. It was snowing after all. Luna handed a cup of hot chocolate to Danny and Lion, and then, Brendan tried to strangle Sunny for ditching the mountain climbing, but they managed to separate them.

"So, where's the Gym Leader?" Brendan asked, looking around.

"About that…" Luna started, scratching the back of her head.

"When we came here, there was no Gym Leader." Jane finished what Luna had started, making Brendan sweatdrop.

"So I climbed this mountain for almost nothing?"

"Why do you say almost?" Lion asked, not understanding Brendan's sentence.

"Well, Jane was on the top." He answered, blushing slightly, making Jane blush a lot.

"That's because the Gym Leader was with us all along. Isn't that right, Danny?" Lion asked, astonishing everyone again, with his Aura powers.

"I don't know how'd you guess, but you're right. I'm the Gym Leader." Danny admitted, astonishing everyone a bit.

"Then, I challenge you for the Gym Badge!" Brendan said, not wanting to wait a lot.

"Ok then. Follow me."

After walking through the snow:

"Here it is." Danny said, showing two big holes on the ground. "These are geysers. The first challenge of the triple challenge is freezing geysers. My Pokémon for this challenge is this one." Danny said, throwing a Poké Ball, summoning his Glalie.

"Gla!"

"Oh look. A Glalie. Haven't seen one in a while. At least since I saw my Snorunt evolve into one." Brendan admitted, recalling when his Snorunt evolved. "Well, I guess it's your turn to shine, Glaceon!" Brendan said, sending in his Glaceon.

"Gla!"

"Ready? The geysers are about to erupt." Danny asked, as Glalie and Glaceon prepared to start freezing the boiling water. Suddenly, the geysers erupted, spitting water towards the sky, also releasing great amounts of steam.

"Ice Beam, go!" both Trainers said in unison.

"Gla!" both Pokémons roared in unison, forming a light blue orb of energy in front of their mouths and released multiple light blue beams against the water. Both Glaceon and Glalie seemed to be tied at first on the first half of the challenge, until…

"Glalie, use Sheer Cold!"

"Say what?!" Brendan asked, surprised, as Glalie's body became outlined in a light blue aura and a spinning orb of bright blue energy formed in front of him. Glalie then fired a powerful light blue beam of energy with light blue snowflake-shaped sparkles from the orb against the geyser, freezing it immediately.

"GLA?" Glaceon asked astonished, as she finished freezing the water.

"Seems like Danny won. But you did great anyway, Glacen." Brendan said, caressing her head. Glaceon still felt disappointed in herself, but tried to make a fake smile.

-SWIRLING SCREEN EFFECT-

"The next challenge is an ice-sculpting race. You use up to three Pokémons to do so, as the instructions show." Danny explained, showing the image of a bobsled in three ways of perspective: front, side, and above.

"Then the Pokémons I choose are Ambipom, Sceptile and Vaporeon!" Brendan said, shooting the dice of his Pokémons.

"Ambi!"

"Scept!"

"Vaporeon."

"Well then. The Pokémons I'll use are Scizor, Medicham and Kabutops." Danny said, as his Pokémons approached him. "Let's begin!"

Medicham quickly kicked the frozen pillar of water down, making it fall onto the ground. Suddenly, Scizor's claws began to glow silver and turned into iron. Scizor then began digging into the pillar, forming the seats, and Kabutops began slashing the sides, to make it flat, and Medicham began punching it to shorten it.

"No time to lose guys!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon's tail turned into iron and swung it, making the pillar of ice fall down. Sceptile then began slashing it with Leaf Blade and Ambipom began punching it, flatting the sides and forming the seats respectively. Vaporeon then helped out with Iron Tail. "Fire Punch Ambipom. Fire Punch!" Brendan said, not wanting to lose the second challenge. Ambipom used his tail-fists covered by fire to make the work faster. It took a while, but the winner of the challenge was…

"Brendan, congratulations. You finished before." Danny cheered, comparing his incomplete bobsled to Brendan's. "The last challenge is a bobsled race down the mountain. The first one getting to the beach, wins. You have to use three Pokémons for the race. Two for weight and one for steering. My weights will be Electrode and Medicham, while Scizor will do the steering.

"Well then, my Pokémons will be Tyrogue, Raichu, and Ambipom will handle the steering." Brendan indicated, as he prepared the bobsled for the race. He sat on the front, with Raichu on his lap, with tyrogue and Ambipom right behind, with Ambipom using the tails for the steering. Danny sat down, with his Pokémons behind him.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" Lion commanded as the referee, as the race began. Both Brendan and Danny went downhill, sliding with the bobsleds. Danny and Brendan were tied, until they reached the forest. They separated tracks, losing sight of each other.

"We'll win this!" Brendan said, quite enthusiastic. His Pokémon's cheered, but then, Ambipom noticed the bobsled falling apart from behind.

"Ambiiii!"

"Uh? What happened? AHHHHH!" Brendan also noticed the bobsled falling apart and started regretting about using Fire Punch for the sculpting. It made the structure weaker. Brendan prepared to stand up, noticing the bobsled falling apart quicker.

"Brendan must be behind for now. Using Fire Attacks isn't a very good method for the sculpting." Danny said to his ~Pokémons, making them chuckle.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" a voice came from above, calling Danny's attention. He looked upwards, and saw Brendan on a ice-made snowboard, holding Raichu on his arm, Tyrogue also trying to keep balance, and Ambipom on top of his head. Brendan then landed besides Danny.

"That's an unusual way to race." Danny admitted.

"But it works!" Brendan said, leaning towards a rock. Then, he used it as a ramp and jumped, gaining speed. Brendan then crossed the finishing line, winning the challenge. Danny soon crossed it too.

"Congratulations. You seem to have turned the tables around. Here you go: the Sea Ruby Badge."

**I don't have questions at the moment, so… Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 9 – Ring: useful for almost everything:

**We come back right after this commerc- oh, wait, we're still here.**

At Mandarin Island South:

"Pidgeot, slow down!" Sunny was yelling high in the sky, riding his Pidgeot he got back from his home. He maintained Aggron, Charizard, but swapped the other ones for Pidgeot, Dusknoir, Typloshion and Cherrim.

"That's what you get for trying to fly!" Luna yelled, followed by her Dragonite, Gastrodon, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Luvdisc and Lunatone.

"Let the guy be. He just wants to see the view." Lion told Luna, followed by Riolu, Gardevoir, Metang, Skarmory, Heracross and Porygon-Z, trying to make her calm down.

"Exactly what type of view are you saying?" Luna asked, pointing towards the many, many girls in bikini on the beach.

"Oi, you don't need to be like that." Lion sweatdropped. "Not every guy does that. Look at Brendan, for example." Lion indicated, pointing towards a parasol, shadowing the chair where Brendan was sleeping at, next to Jane. Both had a smile and tranquil look.

"I'd like if Sunny would be like that. During the League was a lot more romantic, since we were keeping our relationship a secret, but now, it seems the magic is fading away." Luna explained, making her Pokémons laugh a bit. "Shut up!"

"Gliscor-Gli!" Jane's Gliscor said, hopping onto Luna's back.

"Gliscor, get off!" Gliscor started laughing, and Luna's actions to try keeping balance and take Gliscor off her back, made Altaria, Ivysaur, Croconaw, Charmeleon and Rhyperior laugh a bit, plus Brendan's Tyrogue, Raichu, Ambipom, Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon.

"Shh! You'll wake them up!"

"Like if their two babies. I can't have time with Sunny, too bad for them." Luna said, quite grumpy. Lion understood it wasn't her fault. Her day began bad, but didn't get better. Unlike Brendan and Jane, as relaxed as two people could be, she couldn't be tenser.

"You need to calm down a bit." Lion said, trying to think of a way to calm Luna down.

"Why is everyone talking so loud?" Brendan asked, waking up, while Jane rubbed her eyes, also waking up.

"Pidgeot, slow down!" Sunny was ejected from the back of his Pidgeot, landing head first against the sand, burying it. "Patooy!" Luna laughed uncontrollably.

"Don't be mean, Luna." Lion and Jane said, in unison, sweatdropping. -.-U

"Oh look! A tournament!" Brendan said, pointing towards a poster saying "PokéRinger Tournament Today!". Hm… how convenient for the plot.

"PokéRinger? What's that?" Luna asked, not familiar with the concept.

"It's a competition for Flying Pokémons. The objective is to catch the ring and bring it back to the base. There are usually strong air currents, so to help or to difficult the Trainer." Lion explained.

"I pass. You guys should participate." Brendan said. Jane thought that it was strange that he didn't want to participate in the competition, but decided to stay silent.

"What do you two say?" Sunny asked, facing his Pidgeot and Charizard.

"I don't want to ruin the party, but you can only choose on for the tournament." Lion said, pointing towards the small letters in the corner of the poster.

"So I'll choose Pidgeot. Haven't spent a lot of time with him lately." Sunny said, caressing Pidgeot's head.

"Pijo!"

"He seems happy. Skarmory, what do you say on entering the competition?" Lion asked, turning to his Pokémons. Skarmory nodded happily.

"Skar!"

"What about you, Honchkrow?" Luna asked, receiving a happy nodding too.

"If Zach was here, I bet he would use Swellow. Kinda strong." Brendan said, smirking, guessing his rival's choice if to participate.

"Altaria!"

"Gliscor!"

"C'mon, don't make me choose between you guys…" Jane said, hating having to choose between her two eager Pokémons.

"I may help with this." Brendan said, showing a coin, calling the attention of Jane, Gliscor and Altaria. "Heads, Gliscor. Tails, Altaria." Brendan flipped the coin into the air. Jane caught it and showed the result being… Heads!

"Gliscor-Gli!"

"Altaria…"

"Don't make that face Altaria. I hate seeing that face." Ane said, sweatdropping, feeling bad for her Altaria. He really wanted to participate in the tournament, but Gliscor was the chosen one. Brendan looked at Jane, and that sad face made him feel… bad and good. Hard to describe. He was feeling bad about Jane being sad, but he loved her worry about her Pokémon. As I said, hard to describe.

About an hour later:

"Welcome, to the Mandarin Island South PokéRinger Competition!" the announcer's yell through the microphone made the crowd cheer, anxious for the event.

"Good luck, everybody." Brendan said, nodding. Sunny, Lion and Luna thanked and walked away, but Jane stayed for a bit more.

"Why don't you want to participate?"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"It isn't like you to pass on such a competition. I thought you would call Lance and ask for Flygon as soon as we knew about the game."

"I just didn't want to bother Lance. He was nice enough to take a look on Salamence and Flygon for Training while he was at Sky Pillar. Can't abuse my luck."

"You're so nice…" Jane quickly kissed Brendan's lips for a couple of seconds. Brendan kissed back and then separated the lips.

"You can't be late."

"But…" Jane was sad that she couldn't continue kissing Brendan, but she understood. She then walked away, going towards the stadium she was going to participate in.

At stadium A:

"Pidgeot, to the ring!"

"Go, Swellow!"

"The match between Sunny and John is about to begin. Release the ring!" the announcer's command made a balloon with a string tied to it, with a ring on the other end. John, the boy with spiky blue hair, blue eyes, and a red suit, was quite anxious to start.

"Begin!"

"Swellow, use Quick Attack to reach for the ring!" John made Swellow quickly fly towards the ring, leaving a white trail behind, at a high speed. Swellow quickly reached the ring and grabbed it with her beak, but then…

"Hurricane!"

"Pijoooooooootto!" Pidgeot quickly dashed towards Swellow, with his wings glowing light blue. He quickly flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind against Swellow, making her drop the ring. The gust pulled both Swellow and the ring inside it. Pidgeot managed to fly into the hurricane and grab the ring with his beak. He quickly left the hurricane and flew towards the target of his side of the field, but it wasn't long until Swellow also came out and started following Pidgeot.

"Aerial Ace!" John commanded, as Swellow became surrounded with white streaks of light, and flew towards Pidgeot, aiming to his back.

"Pidgeot, use Attract!" Sunny grinned and thanked Arceus for having Luna teach Attract to him. Pidgeot winked at Swellow and multiple light pink outlines of hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of his eye. The hearts then circled around Swellow's body and spun quickly. As they spun, the hearts grew larger, and then shrunk into Swellow's body. Swellow's body then started to glow light pink, blushed madly and one large heart surrounded her head, causing it to fall in love with Pidgeot. Swellow stopped dashing, giving the victory to Pidgeot.

At the other stadiums:

"Gliscor, Sky Uppercut, and then Guillotine!" Jane's Gliscor quickly glided with a wind current towards Pelliper, who was holding the ring. Gliscor's right claw began blowing light blue, leaving a trail behind, and quickly punched Pelliper's lower body, making it let the ring go. Gliscor then hopped onto Pelliper's back, and slammed his left white-glowing claw against his neck, grabbing the ring with the other claw. Pelliper immediately fainted, and fell onto the ground, and Gliscor put the ring on the target, winning.

"Skarmory, use Spikes and Air Slash!" Lion commanded, as his Skarmory dove towards Jumpluff, who had the ring stuck on the ball of cotton. Skarmory then spun his body rapidly and multiple glowing metallic red spikes came out of his body and fall onto Jumpuff. Then, Skarmory's wings glowed light blue and flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from his wings against Jumpluff, causing an explosion due to Spikes. Jumpluff fainted, and Skarmory quickly got the ring and brought it to the target.

"Honchkrow, use Night Slash!" both of Honchkrow's wings glowed purple by Luna's command, and hit Swablu with his wings, making Swablu drop the ring. Honchkrow quickly picked the ring and flew towards the target, winning again.

The matches continued being easily won. There wasn't any real challenge, mainly for Luna, because she only had to beat a Hopip. Lion and Jane were also good on the challenges, but Sunny was doing unexplainably good at it. The many challenges ended up on the finals being Sunny vs Luna.

"This won't be good… Uh?" Lion was in the middle of the crowd, and sighed in knowing how this would probably end up, but he then noticed that both Brendan and Jane were gone.

**Who will win the match? Where the hell are Brendan and Jane? Who would win in a battle: Honchkrow or Pidgeot? (the one with more votes may win) Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 10 – Return of the Great Evil:

**Ok, I haven't written in this fanfic for a while, but I just got a brilliant idea.**

At Mandarin Island South, at the Poké Ring Competition:

"Where are they?" Lion asked, looking around, trying to find the rest of the group. Then, Brendan and Jane sat down, right next to him, but Jane had her left hand over her right shoulder, both blushing slightly.

"Hi Lion."

"Did we miss something?" Brendan asked, prepared to watch the match.

"Why did you two disappear?" Lion asked, curious.

"We were… busy…" Jane answered, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"Why are you constantly rubbing your shoulder?"

"It's nothing! Lion, stop asking!" Brendan yelled out.

"Oi, oi, don't be rude." Jane said, taking her hand out of her shoulder, holding him back a bit, but revealing the small teeth mark on the shoulder, near the neck.

"So… someone wanted to taste flesh?" Lion asked, making Brendan steam.

"Go! Pidgeot!"

"Let's do this, Honchkrow!"

Luna and Sunny sent in their Pokémons to the stadium, making glares at each other.

"Pijoooo!"

"Honch-krow…"

"Begin!" the announcer yelled out through the mic, making Pidgeot and Honchkrow fly up high.

"Since Attract won't work due to the fact both Hounchkrow and Pidgeot are male… Pidgeot, use Hurricane!"

"Pijoooo!" Pidgeot chirped, as his wings glowed light blue and flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind.

"Honchkrow, use Haze!" Luna commanded, and Honchkrow flapped his wings, releasing a thick black smoke from them. The smoke swirled around the gust, making it expand and extinct, leaving no trail of the windstorm. "Now, quick, Night Slash!" Honchkrow didn't held back and quickly flew towards the top of the tower, with his wings glowing brightly purple, outlined in black.

"Air Slash!" Sunny replied, making his Pidgeot fly higher, at high speed.

"Pijo!" Both of Pidgeot's wings glowed light blue and waved them repeatedly, releasing two saw-like energy blades every time he waved out of his wings towards Honchkrow, releasing a total of 10 blades. Honchkrow tried to deflect them, using his Night slash, but that made him slow down. Pidgeot and Honchkrow were at the same level of height, about 7 feet from the ring.

"Faster!" both Trainers yelled out, in hope of making their Pokémons fly faster and faster. Both Pokémons chirped loudly, crossing the top of the tower…

CLING!

Both of them glared at each other, turning their eyes back. Both had a scratch on their face, right below the eye, and the ring was sent towards the air, like a flipped coin.

"Quick Attack!"

"Pursuit!"

Pidgeot became outlined in white, dashing towards the ring in a loop, leaving a white trail behind. Honchkrow's eyes began glowing light blue, and became covered by a dark aura, dashing towards in a loop too, leaving a black trail behind. The result was the same as the previous collision, though the resulting scar was made beneath the other eye. The ring was sent higher, flipping at high speed like a coin.

"Take him out with Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow opened his mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside it. He then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside his mouth towards Pidgeot.

"Quick, Mirror Move!" Sunny replied, as Pidgeot created a black portal outlined in white in front of himself, and fired the same attack back at Honchkrow from it. The beams collided, only sending the ring higher. The ring was far gone out of sight, though Pidgeot's sharp vision made him see a short twinkle in the middle of the skies.

"Pidgeot, Brave Bird!"

"Brave Bird! Go, Honchkrow!"

Both Trainers had the same idea. Both Pidgeot and Honchkrow flew high, towards the ring. Both became surrounded by a strong blue fiery aura. Both Pokémons disappeared into the clouds. Both Sunny and Luna were hoping they would win, when a sudden strong sound of something tingling high above their heads. Suddenly, the ring fell to the ground… on Sunny's stand. Both Pokémons fell to the ground, strongly injured, but Pidgeot stood strong, while Honchkrow had already fainted.

"The winner is Pidgeot! That means the winner of the Poké Ring competition is Sunny!"

"I won?!" Sunny asked surprised. He then picked up the ring from his feet. "We won! Pidgeot, we won!" Sunny said in happiness, throwing himself against Pidgeot, hugging him.

"Good game, Sunny." Luna said, approaching her boyfriend, followed by Honchkrow.

"Do I deserve some sort of reward from you?" Sunny asked, making his Pidgeot sweatdrop.

"Normally, you would, but since the one who you beat was me… I guess not." Luna said, in a malicious tone, with a devious expression.

Well, Sunny at least got a trophy. They got onto the boat to the next island. Though, they were almost kicked out because of Gliscor and Altaria. They were still fighting because of that matter with Jane choosing Gliscor over Altaria. But they then arrived to the next destination: Seven Grapefruit Islands.

"C'mon out!" sunny said, throwing his Poké Balls. They opened and let his Pokémons out: Aggron, Pidgeot, Dusknoir, Typhlosion and Cherrim.

"Already sending them out? Ok… Let's go!" said Luna, throwing her Poké Balls, letting her Pokémons out: Dragonite, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Luvdisc and Lunatone.

"They do need some fresh air." Lion said, sending in his Pokémons too: Riolu, Gardevoir, Metang, Skarmory, Heracross and Porygon-Z.

"Here are ours." Brendan said, as he and Jane threw their Poké Balls, revealing his Tyrpogue, Raichu, Vaporeon, Ambipom, Jolteon, Flareon, and her Altaria, Gliscor, Rhyperior, Croconaw, Charmeleon and Ivysaur.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur went running towards a tree, and began shaking it with her vines, making a couple of grapefruits fall off it. "Ivysaur!" she picked them up and gave one to Jane, while keeping the other for herself. Though, it didn't took long for Charmeleon to start a fight.

"Charmeleon, don't be like that!" Jane said, trying to make Charmeleon stop. He was trying to take the Grapefruit, but Rhyperior easily picked him up with one hand, making Charmeleon stop.

"To the work, Mismagius, Luvdisc." Luna said, making her female Pokémons nod. Mismagius then picked Luvdisc up. She then threw Luvdisc like a Frisbee, making multiple grapefruits fall. Everybody had lunch.

"Wow… these fruits are delicious." Lion admitted, taking a bite of his fruit, while Gardevoir and Metang used their psychic powers to collect all the other ones, though, it seems they caught something else between the fruits.

"What's that?" Jane asked, swearing she saw something on the pile moving.

"What?" Brendan asked, not understanding what she meant. Ane stood up and approached the pile, and she took out a cute little Pokémon.

"Cyda-quil!" she found a small young Cyndaquil between the grapefruits.

"He's so cute!" Jane said, hugging Cyndaquil, but he got scared and began releasing flames from his back. Luckily Jane managed to stretch her arms, so she wouldn't be get into the short flame. "Calm down!"

"Cyda! Cyda!"

"Cyndaquils get scared very easily. You can't suddenly hug them." Sunny explained. Then his Typhlosion tried to calm down the little Cyndaquil.

"Sorry Cyndaquil. Didn't want to scare you." Jane said, face-to-face to Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil calmed down quickly after that. He could trust Jane, he knew that somehow. "You wanna come with me?"

"Cyda?" Cyndaquil wasn't sure what to answer, but he nodded. At least he wouldn't get confused with a grapefruit any more.

"Great! So, here!" She took a Poké Ball and used it on Cyndaquil, making him enter it.

"TEEEEERRAAAAATROOOOOOPS!"

"What was that roar?" Luna asked, pretty scared. The roar seemed like pure anger and fury.

"That roar… it isn't possible… I never heard anything like it." Brendan said, a bit worried… he has heard every roar of every Pokémon species there was, but nothing could be identified.

"Let's shake it out." Jane suggested. Luna and Sunny nodded, and followed her. Lion then approached Brendan.

"You noticed it too, uh?"

"Yeah… Does your aura say anything?" Brendan asked back.

"Too far away from it to have a good reading… but I tell you this… it's something wicked."

"Like a legendary Pokémon?"

"No… different… completely different."

They went to the next island of the chain of seven, curious about the loud roar. They went through the forest, and found a person, just standing there, in what it appeared to be a large circle of deforestation. A person was standing in the middle of the circle. It was facing the back to the group, but due to the long blue ponytail, it was easily deduced to be a girl, around their age. She turned around: her eyes were covered by a dark blue vizor, and was wearing a dark uniform, with the letters "TA" in red on the chest.

"Who do we have here?" she asked, in a malicious tone.

"We could ask the same." Jane, Sunny and Luna didn't understood why Brendan said that. Lion knew, but stayed silent.

"I'm Neptune. I'm one of the grand 8 of Team Apocalypse."

No one wanted to believe her words. Team Apocalypse was their great enemy, but they were sure that was the end of it when they freed their friend Zach and defeated their leaders… or so they thought.

"That's impossible!" Sunny yelled.

"Arceus sent Giovanni and the others to he knows where." Jane added, not really understanding the whole situation.

"Giovanni? Those were just clones."

"What?" Luna asked, perplex by the notice.

"Team Apocalypse is bigger and wider than you think it is. Of course, you already stopped our inferior teams twice: at the Hoenn league, after defeating Demise, and at the main base, near New Bark Town, after ruining the plan of creating another universe. But the big question for you maintains: what were our true motives?"

"I knew this wasn't the end of it…" said Lion, astonishing Sunny, Luna and Jane. "Nothing of Team Apocalypse we saw really made much sense. Mainly the leaders. Archie and Maxie are dead. The true ones."

"How do you know that?!" Sunny asked, very surprised.

"Remember when we met Red, Blue, and all the others? Well, when I was in the void, I had nothing to do, so I read their minds with the aura and got all the history I needed. I got to know that they were dead."

"And you're only telling us that now?!" Luna yelled out, in fury.

"No need to bark. Calm down girl." Sunny said, patting her head.

"So… Team Apocalypse is still out there… But what's it objective?" Jane asked.

"That I cannot tell. But, now that you spotted me, I have to get rid of you. No one is allowed to know that Team Apocalypse is still in action. Mainly with these latest projects… Here's one." She showed them a Dark Poké Ball, with a green cross 'X' on it. "So… Here's something to be amazed of. Terratrops!"

The Poké Ball opened, and what it let out was monstrous: it's body had a tree on it, with a couple of wing-like leafs spurting out at the back of the shell, the neck was long, and its eyes showed fury.

"What is that?!" Jane asked, scared by its size.

"It's a Terratrops. A FUSEmon. It's a fusion of a Torterra and a Tropius."

"These readings… are off the charts." Brendan said, trying to read the Terratrops with the Poké Dicer's analyzer.

**(None of the featured FUSEmon are of my authority. They were all created by Dragonith of F.U.S.E Corp)**

**Why is Team Apocalypse back? What are they trying to achieve? What will happen? Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 11 – Doubling:

**Please Review.**

At the Seven Grapefruit Islands:

"TEEEEERRAAAAATROOOOOOPS!"

"Calm down, boy." Neptune said, trying to calm down her FUSEmon. He looked frenzy and furious.

"Fusing Pokémons? You should be ashamed." Lion commented, approaching Neptune. "It's against Nature to do that."

"Do you think I care about Nature?"

"Skar!" Lion's Sakrmory flew up and landed in front of Lion, somehow trying to protect Lion from any possible danger.

"Terratrops, Solarbeam." By Neptune's command, Terratrops raised his head and long neck towards the sun, and started absorbing solar energy, in a golden orb.

"Drill Peck!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Pursuit!"

Lion's Skarmory flew up high and began spinning like a drill, towards Terratrops, followed by Pidgeot and Honchkrow, leaving a white and dark trail respectively.

"TERRAAAA!" the strange being released a golden beam from his mouth, taking down Skarmory and the others.

"Return." Lion, Sunny and Luna said, calling back their Pokémons.

"Jane, let's try something out." Sunny suggested, as he approached Jane. He whispered into her ear and she nodded as soon as he finished. "Ready?"

"Let's do it." Jane agreed.

"Aggron, Giga Impact, go!" Sunny commanded, as Aggron's body became surrounded by an orange energy and it burst into a purple orb that became surrounded by swirling orange streaks. He then dashed towards Terratrops with great strength and speed.

"Terratrops, use Slam!" Terratrops swung his neck, striking Aggron. The impact was strong enough to stop Aggron from moving. Aggron held Terratrops neck, locking him. Neptune smirked. "It seems you're not in your best days for battling. You just wasted a good move."

"Now!" Jane and Sunny yelled out at the same time. Aggrong pulled Terratrops' neck and bent it backwards, jumping onto his back. Then, Jane's Rhyperior put his hands together, and small chunks of gray stones came out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands, forming together into a large gray rock outlined in red. The red outline then faded, and Terratrops became wide-eyed, as Rhyperior threw the rock towards him. The rock collided, creating a strong explosion.

"Take that!" Luna said in a happy, as Sunny rubbed underneath his nose. But then, a strong cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves came out of the smoke, making the cloud of smoke disappear. The cyclone astonished Rhyperior, and he fainted after the hit landed on him. He fell and fainted, and the same happened to Aggron.

"Two heavy weights down, and no command. Are you seeing how strong is Terratrops?"

"Come back." Sunny and Jane said in unison, withdrawing Rhyperior and Aggron.

"Luvdisc, Ice Beam while spinning!" Luna commanded. Brendan's Ambipom gave a little hand and threw Luvdisc like a Frisbee. A light blue orb appeared on Luvdisc's mouth, and multiple beams came out of it in a twisting pattern.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower! Croconaw, Water Gun! Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!"

Jane's Charmeleon released a stream of red fire from his mouth, Ivysaur released multiple razor sharp leaves and Croconaw released a spiral of water from his mouth, all directed towards Terratrops.

"Terratrops, use Stampede!" Neptune commanded, as Terratrops' eyes began glowing red and he charged towards Luvdisc and the others in a total frenzy, wrecking the path he ran through. At the first touch, Luvdisc and the others fainted.

"Come back." Luna and Jane said, withdrawing their Pokémons.

"Lion, let's try do a technique together." Sunny suggested. Obviously, Lion agreed with the proposal.

"Cherrim, Magical Leaf!"

"Heracross, Focus Punch!"

Cherrim jumped and released multiple glowing green leaves from underneath the purple petals, surrounding Heracross. Heracross rose up to the air and flew towards Terratrops, with both arms glowing light blue.

"Hyper Beam!" Neptune demanded. Terratrops formed an orange orb in front of his mouth and released a massive beam from it, easily beating up Heracross. The beam was powerful enough to continue and hit Cherrim, defeating her.

"Grr…" Sunny growled, withdrawing Cherrim in the process. Lion also withdrew Heracross.

"Porygon-Z! Hyper Beam!"

"Raichu, Volt Tackle! Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Bite!"

"Gastrodon, Muddy Water! Lunatone, Ice Beam!"

"Altaria, DragonBreath!"

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!"

The Pokémons took a step in front and prepared for the attacks.

"Terratrops." He turned to his trainer by her calling. "Feel free to do what you want." She smirked. Terratrops chuckled and smiled maliciously.

"Typhlosion!" he barked, as he jumped to the air, making the flames on his back increase. He then curled and surrounded the entire body with flames and spun towards Terratrops like a wheel.

Lunatone released multiple beams too.

"Terra!" Terratrops roared, waving his neck, sending Typlosion against the Ice Beam. He ended up hitting Lunatone against the wall of a nearby mountain, making both faint.

"Rai-Rai-Rai-RAICHU!" Raichu yelled, dashing towards Terratrops at high speed, covered by golden electricity.

"Terratrops!" Terratrops quickly bit down Raichu and started crunching his body, making him suffer slowly.

"Eon!" the three Eeveelutions dashed towards Terratrops and bit down his legs.

"Terra!" Terratrops roared and stood up on his hind legs, and stompped onto the ground, making all four Pokémons faint.

"Gastro!" Gastrodon became surrounded in a blue aura, and a swirling stream of brown water from underneath his body, making a tower of water rose up to the air and fall down against Terratrops.

"Z-Z-Z-Z!" Porygon-Z formed an orange orb in between its arms and released a powerful beam from it towards the eye of the water tornado.

"Altaria!" he released a stream of air from his mouth towards the eye of the tornado too.

"TROPS!" another Solarbeam was shot, taking down the remaining three of the short army.

"Return." Brendan and the others withdrew their Pokémons.

"This is bad… the only ones remaining are Ambipom, Tyrogue, Gliscor, Dragonite, Mismagius, Charizard, Riolu, Metang and Gardevoir." Brendan stated, trying to find a way to win that battle.

"Don't you see that it's useless to try? Terratrops is strong enough to take down an army. You only have 9 Pokémons left. How do you possibly think you can win?"

"Well, I have a plan up my sleeve." Brendan answered within a chuckle, confusing the others except for Lion. "Ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lion asked, stepping forward. Jane and the others were a bit confused, but decided not to ask anything. "Riolu, Aura Sphere!"

"Ri!" Riolu jumped and formed a cyan blue orb between his paws. He threw it towards Terratrops, in hope of making some sort of effect.

"Terratrops, stop it."

"Now!" Brendan yelled out, as Sunny's Charizard flew towards the sphere and punched with a fire covered fist, changing its trajectory towards the sky. The sphere became red, surrounded by veils of flames. "Good job!"

"Mismagius, use Confusion to make the Sphere still." Lion requested. Mismagius nodded and her eyes began to glow light blue, making the sphere stop moving.

"Gliscor, Iron Tail! Metang, Meteor Mash! Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick!"

Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonlee and jumped towards the sphere, with his right foot covered in flames. Gliscor and Metang also flew up to the sphere. Gliscor's stell-made tail sent the sphere towards Metang, who punched it downwards with a golden fist releasing meteor-particles towards Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee kicked the sphere, making the veils expanded into powerful red flames.

"Fire Meteorite!" Brendan and Lion said in unison, side by side, raising their fists. Hitmonlee sent the sphere towards Terratrops, which left a red-fire trail back. The sphere released strong flames from its core, resempling a spear.

"Terratrops, that attack seems to be a challenge." Neptune informed, making Terratrops smirk. The orb collided against Terratrops, creating a strong explosion. "Return." Neptune said, withdrawing Terratrops into a strange Poké Ball, before the cloud even disappeared. "There's no point in defeating you all. Here and now."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, a bit annoyed.

"Terrarops is strong, but not the strongest of the FUSEmon. Your Pokémons might get seriously injured. Now, you want to risk that, or go away and not interfere anymore?"

"Grrrr…" Brendan was a bit undecided at this moment, but he then felt Jane poking his shoulder. "Uh?"

"Run." She simply said replying. She threw a Pok´Ball towards the air, letting her Cyndaquil out. "Smokescreen!"

"Cyda!" Cyndaquil released a thick black smoke from his mouth, covering the area with it.

Neptune coughed up from the smoke. "Where did they go?!"

With the gang:

"Why are we even running away?" Brendan asked, not really knowing why. He wanted to take Team Apocalypse down.

"Brendan, that thing took down almost all of our Pokémons. We need heavy artillery if we even want to match that power." Jane explained. Brendan was a bit surprised though. But she was right, non-the-less. And he already had a plan in mind.

**(None of the featured FUSEmon are of my authority. They were all created by Dragonith of F.U.S.E Corp)**

**Will Brendan and the others ever be able to defeat a FUSEmon? What will happen in the next chapter? Will I write more now that the tests are over? Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 12 – Jane's Small Adventure:

**It has been a while since I wrote in this saga. I've been focused too much on Black and White. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

At Fairchild Island, in the Poké Center:

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil asked. He was worried about Jane. She was worrying about the Pokémons she sent home. She only kept Cyndaquil and Wartortle.

"I'm ok, Cyndaquil. I'm just worried about the others. Gliscor, Rhyperior and all the other were very injured. Brendan and the others' Pokémons were all injured too… I'm surprised Lion didn't send Gardevoir, Riolu and Metang home too."

"War." Wartortle said, with the same thoughts as Cyndaquil.

"Let's take a walk." Jane suggested. They walked out of the Poké Center and they entered the forest for fresh air.

She walked for a while through the forest, trying to cheer up. Cyndaquil and Wartortle kept thinking on ways to cheer her up, but nothing came to happened on the previous day, but something crossed her way.

"Gro!"

"Combus!"

A pair of Pokémons was fighting over a pile of berries. A male Grovyle and a female Combusken. Jane stopped walking, afraid that if they noticed her pretense, they would attack her.

"Grovyle!" he roared, as the leaves on his forearms began to glow light green. They then united as one glowing green blade figure on each arm.

"Combusken!" roared the opposing Combusken, as she dashed towards Grovile, holding down her left claw, as it glowed light blue.

The Leaf Blade and Sky Uppercut collided, pushing both of them back a bit.

"STOP!" yelled Jane, not wanting to see a pointless fight where they would only get hurt.

Grovyle and Combusken sweat droped, not understanding what was mhappening at first. Jane moved to the pile of berries and started handing berries to the Pokémons, one at a time. It didn't took long, and each one had its own pile of berries.

"There you go. Now, you don't have to fight anymore, ok?" Jane asked, smiling at the pair of Pokémons. They glanced at each other and nodded. They sat down and began to eat. "Now, remember, no fighting, ok?"

"Gro." Grovyle answered, nodding. Combusken did the same. Jane smiled and said goodbye to them.

She was feeling a bit better now. She managed to stop of battle between two Pokémons. Wartortle and Cyndaquil noticed her mood change, and were happy about their Trainer. But something wasn't right for a while. Jane noticed the sound of stepping multiply from 3 to 5 people. She stopped and turned around, surprising Cyndaquil and Wartortle. She smiled, sweat droping, by seeing Grovyle and Combusken, who were caught following her.

"If you wanted to join me all along, why didn't you just said that in the first place?" Jane asked, surprised. Grovyle and Combusken sweat droped and were a bit nervous to admit to Jane that they wanted to go with her. "Ok, into the Poké Balls." She approached the red and white sphere to Grovyle, but Grovyle hit it with his head leaf, sending the Poké Ball back to her hand. "Uh? What's the matter?"

"Com!" Combusken said, pointing towards Cyndaquil and Wartortle.

"You want to battle?"

Grovyle and Combusken nodded. Jane thought for a little while, and then thought "why not?"

They were prepared for the battle. Grovyle and Combusken vs Cyndaquil and Wartortle.

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin!" Jane started, as Wartortle pulled all of his limbs into his shell and he spun like a disk towards Combusken.

"Combus!" Combuken said, as she jumped and rotated, kicking Wartortle twice (one to stop and one to send him back) and Wartortle went towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil roared, releasing a stream of fire from his mouth, as the fire on his back erupted. The fire stream made Wartortle spin back to Combusken and Grovyle, surrounded by a ring of fire around his shell.

"Grovyle!" Grovyle roared, while absorbing sunlight on his head leaf. Combusken opened her mouth and pointed it upwards, as a ball of white fire with two streams of red flames around it. A golden orb appeared on Grovyle's mouth. Grovyle fired a golden beam and Combusken fired the orb of fire towards Wartortle.

"Hydro Pump!" Jane commanded, as Wartortle released multiple water jets through the holes. The fire ring caused by Cyndaquil's flamethrower expanded, maintaining its existence.

Wartortle hit the SolarBeam and the Overheat attacks, and after a strong explosion, Wartortle fainted. Jane withdrew him, and was now relying on Cyndaquil the most.

"Cyndaquil, Swift!" Cyndaquil opened his mouth and released multiple golden star-shaped projectiles, they made a sure hit against Grovyle and Combusken.

"Cynda..." Cyndaquil murmured, caling everyone's attention, mainly Jane. His body began to glow and change, and his new form uproted the flames on the extremities of his body. "Quilava!"

"You evolved? Amazing! Show me what you're capable of."

"Qui!" Quilava nodded, ready for action.

"Aerial Ace, quick!" Quilava dashes towards Grovyle and Combusken, so fast that he became a blur. Grovyle and Combusken were too slow on reacting, and before they knew hit, Quilava had slammed his body against them, making them both faint. Jane did what she did best and picked two Poké Balls and threw them, each one catching one Pokémon. It was a sure catch. Jane had two new friends now.

They walked furthermore to the forest to catch some Oran Berries, and gave them to Wartortle, Grovyle and Combusken. The 5 of them ate happily, relaxing a bit, enjoying the soft fresh winds.

"The eyes sparkling with the cleared-up blue sky..." Jane sang, but she stopped and blushed as soon as she realized she sung. Warotortle, Quilava, Grovyle and Combusken stared at her, and then looked at each other for some seconds. They began to ask for more of Jane's singing. "What?! No! I don't want to sing!" they wouldn't give up though. She started a melody, and she had to end it. "Ok, ok..." she said, blushing, as the other 4 sat back. She cleared her voice, and hesitated a bit, but she began to sing the rest of the song she began to sing. "Come on, puff up your chest and take a big step forward. It's the beginning of a dream.

Turn your joys and sorrows into

The power for tomorrow."

For their surprise, some wild Pokémons appeared to enjoy the melody. Jane had her eyes closed, and didn't notice them. Of course, they were all silent to enjoy her sweet voice and the serene melody.

"No matter how many times, no matter how many times

Just believe that we have the strength to flap up and fly

Let's sketch together the seven-colored arch

In that great sky."

A little Pichu appeared, without the other Pokémons noticing him. He was a Pikachu-colored Pichu, in other words, a shiny Pichu. He was, just like all the others. He sat on a branch of the tree.

"Even if we slowly take one step

The scenery will indeed change

Come on, let's go

To your future

To the other side of the rainbow." Jane finished the song. She slowly opened her eyes, but one gap of her vision made her wide-eyed and blush by seeing so many wild Pokémon in front of her. She didn't think that she sang that well, not counting the fact that there wasn't any music to follow with the melody. She hid her face, blushing madly of embarasment. The Aipoms, Jumpluffs and Shroomishs departed to return to their normal lives. Jane was then poked on her left side. She looked down and found the little Shiny Pichu. Her blush of embarasment turned into a wide smile.

"A Pichu! So cute!" she said, hugging him tightly, almost taking out his breath. She then stopped. "You were listening to me singing?"

"Pichu!" he nodded.

"Was it any good?" she asked hesitating a bit.

"Pichu-Pi!" he nodded, like if she couldn't be more right.

"Thanks... Do you have any friends?" Jane asked, and as an answer, Pichu rose one of his fingers. " You have only one friend?"

"Pichu-Pi!" he ran off, signing Jane and the others to follow him. She did as he signed. They followed him deep into the vast forest. After some branches and roots, they finally entered the heart of the forest. Pichu was there, along with another Pichu. But this Pichu was... diferent. It was a female Pichu, not Shiny, but her left ear was notched. In other words, it had three spikes. The Shiny Pichu ofered the other Pichu a bunch of flowers. She blushed and smelled them.

"So cute!" Jane admited, blushing a bit. The two Pichus looked at Jane and approached her. They had never seen a lot of humans in their lives, and they were curious. They started running around on her body, which tickled her a lot. Like when she was in Hoenn, when her Marshtomp and Dragonair, as Mudkip and Dratini respectively, did they same. The Pichus then hugged Jane. She was astonished at first, but she hugged them back. "You want friends, isn't it?"

"Pichu!" both of them answered positively.

"Then, you two can come with me. You'll meet a lot of friends." Jane assured, making both Pichus cry a bit. Quilava, Wartortle, Combusken and Grovyle stared at their Trainer, thanking Arceus for having the luck of meeting her. "Guys, I present you our two new friends: Spiky and Sparky." Jane said, naming the Spiky-Ear Pichu and the Pikachu Colored Pichu respectively.

She left the forest, after catching both the Pichus, and she went back to the Poké Center. Sparky and Spiky both jumped to her shoulders, one at each side.

"Guys, I have someone to present you two." She said to her Pokémons, approaching her human friends. And she, just like all her Pokémons, had a smile in her face and a swet laughter emerging from her mouth.

**What will happen next? Will Brendan challenge another Gym? Will Team Apocalypse appear again? Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 6: Orange Archipelago"

Chapter 13 – Same-Type Confrontation:

**Third Gym. Hope you like it.**

At Trovita Island, in the Poké Center:

"So, Brendan, what are you going to use for the Gym?" asked Jane, curious. The two Pichus on her shoulders had the same expression as hers.

"Well, according to Luna, this Gym focuses on Same-type Battles. So I decided to pick three of my best Pokémons."

"Which are…?" Sunny asked, a bit curious now.

"You'll see them in a bit." Brendan answered, standing up, walking out of the Poké Center, followed by the rest of the gang. They had met the Gym Leader Rudy the day before. Brendan wasn't very pleased with the fact that Rudy tried to make a move on Jane, but never the less.

They moved to the gym, and caught a boat to the stadium, which was basically a large rock pillar surrounded by minor pillars.

"Ready, Brendan? I hope so."

"More than ever!"

"Oh, and, before we begin, may suggest something." Brendan didn't really like where this was going. "A bet."

"I believe if I win I get the badge. What happens if you win?"

"I get one date with your marvelous girlfriend."

"Say what?!" Brendan protested. He was completely against the offer. Then again, he knew that refusing would probably make Rudy call off the battle. "Well, it does give me one more reason to win."

"Why does everyone want Jane?" Luna asked in doubt.

"You do know that's not true. Take me, for example." Sunny said, not wanting his girlfriend to feel left out.

"Yeah, but it's good to feel wanted by other guys besides you."

"Shall we begin? Show your Pokémon."

"Right away! Go, Sceptile!" Brendan sent in his Sceptile to the field.

"Sceptile-Scep!"

"Ok, let's go! Parasect!" Rudy sent in his Parasect. Brendan knew Parasect had the advantage: a half bug and grass type, which makes him pretty resistant against most of Sceptile's attacks. "And let's begin! X-Scissor!"

"Parasect!" Parasect jumped into the air and both of his claws began to glow light blue. He then crossed his claws in front of his body and fell towards Sceptile, as a purple 'X' like energy appeared in front of Parasect's claws.

"Sceptile, Dragon Claw!"

"Scep!" Both of the claws on Sceptile's hands began to glow light blue and dashed towards Parasect. Parasect and Sceptile passed by each other's side, and a crashing sound was heard through the air. Suddenly, Parasect fainted. It was quite a shock to Rudy and the others besides Brendan and Sceptile.

"Good job, Sceptile." Brendan said, high-fiving Sceptile. Both Trainers withdrew their Pokémons and proceeded for the second round.

"Come back, Parasect."

"Let's go, Tyranitar!" Brendan sent in his second Pokémon.

"I haven't seen Tyranitar in quite a long while." Lion commented, noticing Brendan had only chosen strong Pokémons for the battle.

"Let's go, Golem!" Rudy sent in his Golem to the field. Golem seemed to be ready to rumble.

"Tyranitar, Stone Edge!"

"Golem, Stone Edge!"

Both Pokémons' eyes began to glow white and two light blue rings appeared around their boduse. The rings then began to glow white and formed into white stones that spun around their bodies. The white glow then faded into gray rocks. They then fired the stones at each resulted in multiple minor explosions.

"Golem, Focus Punch!" Rudy commanded, as Golem clenched his fist and jumped towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, Brick Break!" Brendan replied, as Tyranitar rose his am and it flashed. Tyranitar then hit Golem's fist with his arm, starting a confrontation between the two of them.

"Golem, Rollout!" Rudy commanded, as Golem curled into a ball and started rolling at top speed, hitting Tyranitar. Tyranitar tried to hold on to Golem, but Golem's strength was enough to make Tyranitar slide slowly across the field. Both fell out of the stadium into the vast sea... or so they thought.

Tyranitar was disqualified for falling, yet Golem managed to hold on to some rocks and stop the fall.

Both Trainers withdrew their Pokemons as glanced at each other.

"This battle is getting intense." Brendan said, trigering the Poké Dicer.

"Of course. After all, you're battling me."

"Great words for someone who is about to lose! Go, Lucario!" Brendan sent in his Lucario to the field, surprising his friends quite a bit.

"You called Lucario?" Jane asked the question everyone had in mind.

"Yup."

"Go, Hitmonchan!"

Rudy sent in his Hitmonchan to the battlefield.

"Lucario, let's finish this up quickly. Shall we?"

"Ru!" Lucario nodded.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario put his hands together and a blue orb of energy appeared in between them. He fired the orb against Hitmonchan's body, making him faint. Rudy was very surprised by this, but the gang wasn't surprised at all.

Rudy handed the Spike Shell Badge to Brendan because of his victory. But something was occuring at the moment...

"Neptune, what was your idea? Revealing Terratrops to other people?" the shadowy figure asked, talking to the member of Team Apocalypse.

"Calm down, Hermes, everything's safe. I know it's your FUSEmon but chill."

"Hermes has a point, Neptune."

"Shut up, Ares. I wanted to ask you all what to do about those kids. Thy managed to damage Terratrops quite heavily."

"Just like always, me, Chronlike has the answer."

"Don't act like the best." Neptune replied. "I guess I'll just do like I had planned: take them out."

"Don't bother. My FUSEmon, my problem." Hermes replied, leaving the room filled with darkness.

**Does it seem like there's going to be problems? Damn straight! Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
